RWBY: Kaijus en Remnant
by Cozmiik Zix
Summary: "Kaijus", monstruos, titanes. Por años han aterrorizado y atacado a la humanidad. Pero ninguno peor que: "Godzilla", el rey de los monstruos. La humanidad ha decidido terminar con esta pesadilla y enviar a otro mundo a 4 de estos monstruos, un mundo al que tendrán que sobrevivir y adaptarse a un nuevo entorno, una nueva humanidad y… ¿faunos y Grimm?
1. Prólogo: Iniciativa MONARCA

**Y ¿Cómo estan Miix Chicos?, aquí Cozmiik Zix trayendoles lo que vendria siendo un prólogo de esta historia, por el momento aun no me he decidido respecto a que punto de la historia de rwby deberia iniciar, pero no se preocupen porque ya más o menos he reflexionado y pensado mucho como seria la situación dependiendo desde que Volumen de rwby inicie.**

 **En cuanto tambien a que versión de Godzilla utilizaré para esta historia, he decidido usar una versión que tuviera referencia hacia las peliculas de toho y la nueva versión de Legendary.**

 **Pero bueno, esa decisión por el momento se las dejo a ustedes, espero que les guste y disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla.**

 **-ATENCIÓN-**

 **Yo no soy propietario del anime/serie RWBY, ni de las peliculas de Godzilla, solo lo soy de esta idea crossover, todos los derechos les pertencen a sus repectivos autores**

* * *

 **\- Prólogo -**

 **\- Iniciativa MONARCA -**

 _Desde el inicio de los tiempos, la naturaleza ha tenido un equilibrio, un balance en el que sean establecido millones de formas de vida, siempre en constante cambio para mantenerse y vivir estables._

 _Sin embargo, una de estas formas de vida no seguía el orden de la naturaleza, El Hombre, tenía la opción de elegir su propio destino, sin importar del como afectara a la naturaleza, a diferencia de los demás, lamentablemente su arrogancia le hacía creer que "tenía el control sobre la naturaleza y no todo lo contrario."_

 _Pero mucho antes de su aparición, la naturaleza poseía sus propias fuerzas, fuerzas que se encargaban de mantener el equilibrio en esta, y han estado ocultas o incluso a la vista hasta nuestros días. Estas fuerzas naturales, más bien titánicas, eran casi invencibles, la humanidad no tendría oportunidad contra ellas si se enfrentaban… o eso se creía, hasta ahora._

* * *

 _En 1954, nueve años después del lanzamiento de la bomba atómica sobre las ciudades japonesas: Hiroshima y Nagasaki. La humanidad había despertado algo enorme y poderoso. Una de las fuerzas naturales de la Tierra más poderosas que ha existido, un ser que tan solo al dar un paso era suficiente para hacer temblar la tierra y tenía una apariencia que intimidaba a cualquiera que lo viese, Incluso proclamándolo "El Rey de los monstruos", también conocido por la humanidad como: Gojira._

 _ **(Insertar rugido de Lengedary Godzilla)**_

 _Gojira (o también conocido como Godzilla por los americanos), permanecía durmiente bajo la superficie de la tierra hasta que fue despertado por el gran impacto del arma humana **(1)**. Cuando este salió hacia la superficie, causó gran devastación en Japón, principalmente en la ciudad de Tokio. Los humanos en respuesta trataron de defenderse ante esta monstruosa criatura con todas las armas y medios que poseían, pero ya saben cómo terminó eso…_

 _A pesar de sus esfuerzos, por enfrentar a la criatura, no tuvieron mucho éxito. Pero al final Godzilla volvió a lo profundo del mar, para continuar con su descanso. Y la humanidad permaneció tranquila, pero no fue por mucho tiempo._

 _Godzilla, solo fue el comienzo de una nueva era. Sesenta años más tarde la humanidad ya había sido víctima de múltiples ataques "Kaiju" en varios lugares del mundo, algunos de ellos, al igual que Godzilla, eran fuerzas naturales que se encargaban de mantener en equilibrio a la humanidad con la naturaleza, otros eran creación del hombre, tanto para defenderse o por simple descuido de este y su mal uso hacia los recursos de la tierra, e incluso otros que ni siquiera pertenecían a este mundo y aniquilaban a la humanidad._

 _Hoy en día, las Naciones Unidas han tomado la decisión de acabar con los Kaiju de una vez por todas, la "EDF (Earth Defense Force/Fuerza de Defensa Global)", la "G-Force" y la Organización "MONARCA" se han aliado y tomaran cartas en el asunto, para al fin terminar con este problema. Han propuesto y llevado a cabo la preparación de la conocida como: "Iniciativa MONARCA"_

 _Años de investigación les han permitido desarrollar un arma poderosa, de la cual los humanos permanecen creyentes en que ningún Kaiju podrá soportar un impacto de parte de esta arma. También han recuperado y mejorado al "MechaGodzilla Tipo 3", armado y listo para el combate. A demás de que gran parte de su armamento habia mejorado notablemente y ahora cuenta con una especie de I.A., por lo que ya no era necesario un piloto para controlarlo._

 _A pesar de los intentos de que la operación no sea divulgada hacia el público y que permanezca como una operación clasificada del gobierno, no se ha mantenido tan secreta que digamos…_

 _En la Isla Infante, "Las Shobijin", pequeñas hadas sacerdotisas de la Kaiju guardiana de la Tierra, "Mothra", se han enterado de la situación y no les agrada mucho el cómo van yendo las cosas. Han intentado advertir a la humanidad, de que sus actos son una severa violación al orden natural de las cosas, y que desmantelen sus armas, o si no, Mothra declarará la guerra a la humanidad **(2)**._

 _Sin embargo, el gobierno y los militares se han mantenido confiados en sus planes y planean proseguir con su operación._

 _Lo único que queda por preguntar es: ¿Quién de los dos vencerá?_

* * *

 **\- Océano pacífico, a 300 km al Este de Japón - Punto de Encuentro 1 - (3)**

\- Aquí Brigada Naval 01, dirigiéndose al "Punto de encuentro 1", esperamos ordenes, cambio – Dijo un hombre que por su uniforme era militar, un capitán a bordo de un buque de guerra.

\- Entendido, prosigan con su trayectoria, hasta encontrarse con el objetivo, cambio – Dijo una voz que se escuchaba a través de la radio.

Desde afuera del buque se podían notar toda una flota entera de buques, todos con el Emblema de las EDF y la Organización Monarca, y dirigiéndose en la misma dirección.

Unos cuantos minutos después, un ligero pitido se apreciaba a oír, proveniente del radar, lo que alertó a uno de los sargentos que se encontraba ahí.

\- ¡Señor!, Detectamos un objeto grande en el radar, al norte de nuestra posición – Dijo uno de los hombres.

\- Confirmado Señor, tenemos imagen clara del objeto – Dijo otro de los sargentos.

No muy lejos de la ubicación de los buques, se podía observar una enorme figura que avanzaba por debajo del mar, unos segundos después la figura sacó un poco de su cuerpo del agua, pero lo suficiente para dar una imagen clara de su aspecto:

Era una criatura enorme, parecía medir más que cualquiera de los buques que se encontraban, su aspecto le daba se asimilaba más a la de un reptil cuadrúpedo, se le destacaba una larga y delgada cola, incluso mucho más larga que el resto de su cuerpo **(4)** , un cuerpo cubierto de escamas de color café grisaceo, una incontable cantidad de espinas cortas, pero gruesas, a lo largo de su espalda hasta la punta de su cola, su rostro consistía en un hocico largo y prolongado, como un cocodrilo, con hileras de pequeños colmillos, dos de los colmillos al frente de este sobresalían de su boca y eran más largos que el resto, varios cuernos en la parte superior de su cabeza y un solo cuerno encima de su nariz.

Dando un ligero rugido, la criatura se hiso presente ante los buques.

\- ¡Señor!, Objetivo K3, "Anguirus", Confirmado, esperamos orden de ataque, cambio – Avisó un sargento.

\- Afirmativo, comiencen el ataque y dirijan el objetivo al "Punto de encuentro 0" – Ordenó el Capitán de la Brigada.

Y cual estallido de guerra, los buques empezaron a disparar todas sus armas en contra de la criatura. Anguirus recibió algunos de los impactos de los misiles en su cuerpo, causándole un poco de daño, pero nada que no soportará, no era la primera vez que los humanos lo atacaban.

Dando otro rugido, Anguirus empezó a chapotear creando inmensas mareas para desequilibrar a los barcos, nadó hacia las naves humanas para intentar derribarlas, logrando golpear y aplastar algunos de estos, pero recibió muchos misiles y balas de los aviones de caza, que habían despegado de las plataformas de los buques, directo hacia su cara. Volvió intentar atacar, esta vez saltando lo más que pudo del agua, logrando derribar un par de los aviones que pasaban tan cerca de él y aterrizar de panzazo sobre uno de los buques que tenía enfrente, destruyendolo y hundiéndolo por completo. Pero los humanos seguían atacándolo, y cada vez, más barcos empezaban a llegar y los ataques de estos, sorprendentemente, le causaban más daño al monstruo.

Anguirus decidió retirarse de ese lugar, era torpe en el agua, por lo que no sería fácil enfrentarse a los humanos y ya estaba lejos de la costa más cercana, lo único que le quedaba era alejarse lo suficiente para perderlos y tomarlos por sorpresa, por mucho que le desagradaba el tener que escapar debido a su naturaleza determinada.

 _"¿Por qué los humanos lo estaban atacando ahora?"_ , era una de las cosas que pasaban por su mente, lo único que había hecho fue despertar, salir de su madriguera, y nadar un poco. Ya había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había destruido un establecimiento humano, no había razón para ser atacado. Todo esto le daba mala espina.

\- ¡Señor!, Anguirus, empieza alejarse, hacia el Punto 0 – Dijo uno de los hombres.

\- Síganlo y no dejen que se desvié de su ruta – Ordenó el Capitán.

* * *

 **\- Punto de Encuentro 2 -**

No muy lejos de ahí, toda una armada de aviones de caza se encontraba volando a gran velocidad, persiguiendo a otra criatura de gran tamaño que huía volando de sus agresores.

La criatura tenía la apariencia de un pteranodon gigante, con un gran pico, tres crestas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza **(5)** , dos grandes alas, una hilera de espinas dorsales muy pequeñas desde su nuca hasta su espalda, también tenía algunas espinas en su pecho.

\- ¡Aquí Escuadrón Aéreo 03, perseguimos al objetivo K4, "Rodan"! – Decía un piloto que se encontraba en su avión siguiendo a la criatura.

Rodan volaba a toda velocidad a través de las nubes para lograr perder a los aviones, sin embargo, los humanos se mostraban más persistentes que nunca, decididos a derribar al gran monstruo volador.

Rodan realizó una serie de maniobras en el aire, para que el menor número de balas y misiles hicieran contacto con su cuerpo, para luego detenerse, golpear algunos de los jets con sus alas, y continuar su vuelo hacia un punto más alto. Algunos de los aviones siguieron su trayectoria para seguir atacándolo, pero una vez que llego a una altura suficiente, como un halcón cazando a su presa, se lanzó en picada hacia abajo, pasando a lado de varios aviones, o incluso destruyendo algunos con su pico.

La velocidad fue tan elevada, que rompió la barrera del sonido, haciendo que varios de los jets que lo rodeaban o pasaban cerca de él, casi instantáneamente explotaran.

A pesar de su devastador ataque, la victoria de Rodan fue solo momentánea, ya que a lo lejos vio más aviones y helicópteros que se acercaban a su posición, por lo que el gran pteranodon decidió salir volando de ahí.

 _"¿Qué les pasa a los humanos ahora?"_ , pensó el volador. Sabía que los humanos lo odiaban, y su sentimiento hacia ellos no era diferente, pero hasta él sabía que era mejor evitar a alguien que odiaba, que hacerlo enojar y buscar pleito con él. Si los humanos estaban decididos a acabar con su vida, entonces no tenía razón para tenerles piedad.

\- Rodan se dirige al "Punto 0", ¡Repito!, ¡Rodan se dirige al "Punto 0" – Dijo uno de los pilotos.

Los humanos continuaron cazando al gran ser volador, sin perder su rastro. Sin tener idea de lo que le esperaba al llegar al tal "Punto 0".

* * *

 **\- "Punto de Encuentro 0" –**

No pasó mucho tiempo, para que los dos Kaijus, siendo perseguidos por todo un ejército de máquinas humanas, se encontraran cara a cara.

Anguirus miraba a Rodan, su cabeza y lomo asomándose por fuera del agua, y al menos ya podía poner sus cuatro patas en una superficie firme, _"Que bueno que esta parte del océano no es muy profunda, ya podré moverme con más facilidad, ¡oh, sí!, Rodan está aquí, ¿Por qué será?"_ , pensaba el monstruo con espinas.

Mientras, Rodan observaba a Anguirus con cautela, flotando en el aire mientras agitaba sus grandes alas a una altura no muy alejada del agua, ya había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, y ahora no era el mejor momento para un reencuentro amistoso entre viejos aliados, _"¿Qué hace él aquí?, no es el momento apropiado para saludar"_ , pensaba el monstruo volador.

Justo de antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera abrir sus bocas para comunicarse entre ellos, varios estallidos y un gran ruido de balacera se escuchaban cerca.

\- ¡Señor!, Rodan y Anguirus han llegado al Punto 0, ¡repito!, Rodan y Anguirus han llegado al Punto 0 -

Cuando ambos miraron a sus alrededores, estaban completamente rodeados por aviones, buques, con tanques sobre sus plataformas, y helicópteros, todos a una distancia segura y apuntando sus cañones hacia los Kaiju.

Ante esto, los dos gigantes gruñeron de irritación, pero, a pesar de ser claramente superados en número, estaban muy lejos de ser superados en poder, aún si los atacasen todos juntos muy apenas les causarían algún daño. Incluso acabarían mucho más rápido con los humanos si peleaban juntos contra ellos, después de todo no era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos.

Los cañones de los vehículos apuntando hacia los gigantescos monstruos, quienes permanecían a la defensiva ante el inminente ataque.

\- A todos los escuadrones, Mechagodzilla tipo 3 ha llegado a su posición – Dijo una voz que se escuchaba a través de todas las radios.

Del cielo podía verse descender lentamente por medio de cohetes, enfrente de los kaiju, otro ser de gran tamaño, cubierto de placas metal con algunos puntos expuestos con gran cantidad de cables y maquinaria negros a lo largo de su cuerpo, una larga cola de metal, una hilera de grandes placas dorsales que sobresalian de su espalda hasta el final de su cola, en cada uno de sus brazos se encontraban un par de delgados cañones adheridos al antebrazo, un par de grandes cañones descansando en sus hombros, su cabeza hacia ilusión a la de un reptil con dientes afilados de metal en su boca y brillantes ojos amarillos.

Mechagodzilla (o Kiryu) dio un fuerte rugido, el cual se le escuchaba con un tono metálico, se hiso presente ante Anguirus y Rodan, los cuales respondieron con un rugido desafiante al enorme ser de metal.

* * *

 **\- I.A (Inteligencia Artificial) de Mechagodzilla/Kiryu -**

 ** _\- Procesando… -_**

 ** _\- Objetivos K3 y K4 localizados. -_**

 ** _\- Activando Armamento de Nivel 1. -_**

* * *

Extendiendo sus brazos hacia al frente, Kiryu apuntó sus cañones hacia los monstruos y disparó montones de laseres hacia ellos.

Rodan esquivó los proyectiles volando hacia un lado, mientras Anguirus los evadía saltando al lado opuesto de su aliado. De inmediato ambos kaiju se abalanzaron en contra del Mecha, iniciando su contraataque.

El ejército humano no se quedó atrás y de inmediato empezaron a disparar sus armas contra las criaturas.

Rodan pasó a gran velocidad volando a lado del Mecha, logrando arañar una parte de su cuerpo con las garras de sus pies, mientras Anguirus lo hacía retroceder con una embestida y unos cuantos golpes y mordidas en el abdomen del Meca.

Kiryu se resistía los ataques y al retroceso que el anquilosaurio le estaba provocando, en respuesta, en la parte superior de su espalda, removiendo algunas de las placas de metal se desplegaron y activaron un par de propulsores, superando la fuerza del espinoso, ahora él siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por el Mecha y recibiendo un puño directo hacia su rostro.

Anguirus cayó por el impacto contra su cara y se levantó para ver frente a él los cañones del Mecha apuntándole amenazadoramente, pero antes de que continuara con la balacera, su compañero alado, anclando las garras de sus pies en los hombros de su adversario y agitando fuertemente sus alas, empezó elevarlo en el aire para luego soltarlo y estamparlo contra el agua.

Kiryu inmediatamente se puso de pie, mientras todo el ejército humano, distraía a los monstruos para evitar que continuarán dañando al Mecha.

* * *

 ** _\- Reporte de Daños: Mínimo. -_**

 ** _\- Propulsores al 90 por ciento de su capacidad. -_**

 ** _\- Armamento de Nivel 2… Activado. -_**

* * *

Mientras los kaiju estaban distraídos con las máquinas humanas, de la espalda de Kiryu, justo por debajo de los propulsores, se dispararon varios misiles teledirigidos hacia el dúo de monstruos, todos estrellándose y explotando en sus cuerpos, para luego ser atacados por un sable de energía **(6)** que se desplegó en el brazo derecho del Meca.

Rodan esquivó el ataque a duras penas, desgraciadamente, Anguirus no fue tan rápido y terminó recibiendo una profunda cortada y electricidad en el centro del pecho, dejando aturdido momentáneamente al anquilosaurio.

El pteranodon volvió a intentar su estrategia de sujetar a su enemigo, pero una vez que estaba cerca de la nuca de la máquina, los propulsores de este giraron apuntando hacia el volador para luego mandar una fuerte explosión contra su cuerpo, aturdiéndolo. Pero el robot gigante no terminó ahí, porque se había dado la vuelta para mirar directamente al Pteranodon aturdido y…

* * *

 _ **\- Armamento de Nivel 3. Activado. -**_

 _ **\- Disparando Cañones superiores. -**_

* * *

... disparar un par de enormes misiles de los cañones que se encontraban en sus hombros, estallando con fuerza en las alas del kaiju y haciéndolo caer adolorido del cielo.

En el momento en que los dos kaijus se levantaron y recuperaron del dolor, Kiryu girando sobre sí mismo, y logrando dar un poderoso zarpazo en la mejilla y pico de Rodan, para luego balancear su cola y golpear a Anguirus justo en su mandíbula. Haciendolos caer contra el agua.

\- Maser Cannons **(7)** , en posición… Objetivos en la mira… ¡Abran Fuego! – Decía uno de los soldados que se encontraban dentro de los tanques de alta tecnología, apuntando hacia los monstruos.

Todos los tanques que se encontraban en las plataformas de los buques dispararon, no misiles, sino rayos laser hacia sus objetivos.

Rodan y Anguirus miraron el inminente ataque, y rápidamente trataron de cubrirse de este...

...

Después de unos cuantos segundos, el ataque cesó, y en el lugar donde se encontraban los kaijus solo había una inmensa columna de humo, pero cuando este se disipó, el dúo de monstruos seguía de pie, Anguirus mostrando la espalda hacia sus atacantes cubriéndose con la armadura espinosa de esta y Rodan cubriendo su cuerpo y rostro con sus alas.

A pesar de que no lo mostraban, era obvio que ambos gigantes habían recibido mucho daño, había quemaduras y heridas a lo largo de sus cuerpos, incluso llegaba a brotar sangre de algunas de estas, además de que ya estaban al borde del cansancio. Los humanos habían mejorado sus armas y obviamente no tenían oportunidad contra este lagarto de metal.

Sin embargo, eso no les impidió seguir de pie y dar un fuerte rugido de Furia, ambos estaban determinados a seguir peleando y rehusarse a rendirse, aunque tuvieran que dar hasta el último aliento de vida.

* * *

 ** _\- Objetivos en la mira… cargando Armamento pesado. -_**

 ** _\- ¡ADVERTENCIA! -_**

 ** _\- Objetos no identificados acercándose… -_**

* * *

 _ ***¡BOOM!***_

Justo por encima de las cabezas de Anguirus y Rodan, pasó un veloz rayo de energía, golpeando en el pecho a Kiryu, haciendo caer de espaldas al gigantesco robot.

Los kaiju voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provino ese brillante rayo, y mirando al cielo notaron una gran figura flotando en el aire, para luego volar y mantenerse de manera protectora en frente de los dos kaiju.

Era una criatura enorme, pero desprendía cierto sentimiento de majestuosidad. Su apariencia daba ilusión a la de un insecto, una polilla para ser exactos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un sedoso pelaje, color blanco que rodeaba sus grandes ojos azules y cubría un par de cortas antenas que yacían encima de estos, seguido por un color naranja que rodeaba las áreas blancas, en su abdomen un patrón de rayas blancas y naranjas, seis patas colgando de la parte baja de su tórax, y un par de enormes alas con tonalidades amarillas, anaranjadas y negras las cuales agitaba lentamente para mantenerse suspendida en el aire.

Dando un fuerte chillido proveniente de su boca, la guardiana de la tierra, "Mosura/Mothra" desafío a la humanidad.

Los humanos ante esto, apuntaban sus armas hacia ella, pero…

\- ¡A todos los escuadrones!, Mothra no es la única que ha llegado al Punto 0 – Decía la voz de una mujer que avisaba a los soldados a través de las radios.

 _ **(Insertar esta canción: /**_ ** _watch?v=b0dsh4ttoPY)_**

Justo detrás de los monstruos, una figura se acercaba por debajo de la superficie abriéndose paso entre las aguas

En cuanto la figura se encontraba cerca de ese lugar, esta salió dejándose mostrar más claro, y lo que apareció fue una criatura monstruosa un poco más alta que el resto de los kaiju.

Su apariencia se parecía más a la de un reptil enorme que caminaba y se mantenía erguido sobre sus dos patas traseras, escamas grises y oscuras recorrian su cuerpo enterro, pero lo que más destacaba eran las enormes espinas con apariencia rocosa que sobresalían desde su nuca, recorriendo su espalda hasta su larga cola, y unos ojos que parecían ser del color del fuego. Un gran parecido al ser metalico que tenia en frente.

Caminando dando un fuerte estruendo por cada paso que daba, y los demás kaiju dándole espacio para que el avanzará en señal de respeto. Y viendo a la humanidad amenazadoramente.

 ** _\- ¡SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…! …OOOONNNNNKKKK…- (8)_**

 ** _..._**

\- ¡Es Godzilla!, ¡A todos los escuadrones, rodeen a los objetivos y adéntrenlos más al Punto 0 – Dijo la voz de la radio

En ese instante ambos bandos, tanto de militares y monstruos, se abalanzaron contra el otro para continuar la batalla.

* * *

 _ **\- Objetivo K1: "GODZILLA", en la mira.**_

 _ **\- Alistando Armamentos de Niveles 1 y 3.**_

* * *

Godzilla rugió y rápidamente cargó contra Kiryu, el robot imitó el mismo comportamiento que su adversario, para ambos colisionar sus enormes cuerpos con un fuerte impacto, ambos en una brusca competencia de fuerza.

\- Escuadrón 1, empiecen el ataque -

Mientras se realizaba la batalla entre bestia y máquina, los otros tres monstruos se encargaban de las naves humanas, Mothra, sobrevolando por encima de estas esquivando varios de los proyectiles y láseres, para luego cargar energía por todo su cuerpo y expulsarla con un destructivo rayo que salía de sus antenas. Haciendo explotar varios de los aviones y helicópteros que desafortunadamente fueron alcanzados por el rayo.

Anguirus usaba su espalda acorazada para proteger a su compañera de los ataques que se le avecinaban desde el agua, y luego lanzarse de espaldas y caer en uno de los buques, aplastándolo y hundiendolo.

Rodan volaba a gran velocidad rompiendo la barrera del sonido haciendo que varios de los vehículos explotaran por el pulso que se creaba, descendiendo levemente, logró anclar sus garras en uno de los buques, elevarlo por encima del agua y dirigirse volando a donde se encontraba su amigo acorazado.

Anguirus notó la acción de su amigo, y de inmediato supo lo que quería hacer, se sumergió en el agua por debajo de otro de los barcos y con todas sus fuerzas lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y lanzarlo lejos. Rodan vio el objeto siendo lanzado, y en cuanto estaba más cerca de este abalanzó sus piernas, liberando sus zarpas del buque, y ambos barcos estrellándose el uno con el otro.

Los Kaiju rugieron en victoria, pero sabían muy bien que esto aún no terminaba…

\- Escuadrones y Brigada continúen el ataque –

…

Con Godzilla y Kiryu, se estaba presenciando una batalla titánica, por cada zarpazo que daba el lagarto era respondido por un disparó del Mecha, ambos estaban equivalentes en términos de fuerza y combate, y ninguno parecía desbalancearse ante el estilo del otro. Pero poco a poco, Godzilla superaba Kiryu, sin embargo, el robot tenía sus métodos para poder mantener a raya a este monstruoso rey.

Kiryu utilizó sus propulsores para recorrer una distancia hacia atrás, apuntó y disparó sus cañones hacia Godzilla, quien avanzó con velocidad, resistiendo cada golpe que se estrellaba contra su cuerpo y sin detenerse. El Mecha al ver esto, usó sus propulsores para quitarse del camino del gigante, evitando la embestida, pero para su descuido, notó la enorme cola de su adversario que se dirigía hacia su rostro, pero muy tarde… recibiendo un fuerte golpe.

Mientras el robot se recuperaba del golpe, notó una luz brillante desde la dirección de su oponente…

* * *

 _ **\- ¡ADVERTENCIA!**_

 _ **\- Radiación Nuclear detectada.**_

 ** _\- Niveles de Energía Aumentando._**

* * *

De la punta de la cola de su oponente, una luz azul brillante empezaba a recorrer las espinas dorsales en su espalda, como si de una linterna se tratase, todas hasta llegar a la nuca.

El Mecha volteo a su oponente, sabiendo lo que estaba por hacer…

* * *

 _ **\- ¡PELIGRO! -**_

 _ **\- Niveles de Energía Críticos. -**_

 _ **\- Activando Armamento de Nivel 4. -**_

 _ **\- Cargando MASER CANNON TIPO 99 -**_

* * *

Abriendo su boca, Kiryu, desprendía una luz brillante amarilla de esta y otras luces que salían de su cuerpo.

Godzilla, al abrir su boca, se notaba como esa luz azul salía de su garganta y se hacía más intensa, al mismo ritmo que la de Kiryu. Inflando su pecho y alzando su cabeza hacia al frente, al mismo tiempo que el Mecha.

De sus bocas, ambos dispararon un potente rayo que colisionó con el del otro, ambos volviendo a mantenerse en un concurso de cual ataque era el más fuerte, la vista era espectacular para todos aquellos presentes.

El Aliento Atómico del rey de los monstruos contra el Maser Cannon tipo 99 del Mechagodzilla III. Ninguno de ellos echándose para atrás, pero al final potencia de ambos termino ocasionando una tremenda explosión.

 _ **(terminar la música)**_

Al terminar el estruendo, ambos titanes se observaban fijamente, Anguirus, Rodan y Mothra se posicionan a lado de Godzilla preparándose para el siguiente ataque. Mientras que Kiryu y el ejercito humano retrocedía lentamente de ellos. Esto dejó confundidos a los kaiju, " _hace un momento estaban atacando sin parar y ahora retroceden, ¿Será que al fin se rindieron?... no, no puede ser tan fácil."_

Tratando de figurar el porqué de la situación, los kaiju que cuatro de los buques humanos estaban rodeándolos a una distancia segura de ellos, solo que estos no parecían estar armados, sino que tenían en sus plataformas una especie de grandes antenas parabólicas.

\- ¡Señor! Los buques de contención están en posición – Dijo uno de los soldados que observaba la escena.

\- Bien, Activen el Área de Contención y Carguen el _Dimension Tide. **(9)**_ Ahora – Respondió una voz en la radio.

Al recibir la orden, los buques con las antenas gigantes lanzaron, cada uno, un rayo por encima de los kaiju, y en el punto en que los cuatro rayos colisionaron, poco a poco empezó a formarse un campo de fuerza alrededor de las bestias, dejándolos atrapados en él.

Los kaiju no entendían lo que pasaba, pero no les agradaba para nada, y al voltear hacia el cielo, justo arriba de ellos, notaron un extraño resplandor entre las nubes, y obviamente eso no era el sol.

* * *

Fuera de la atmosfera de la Tierra, orbitando justo encima del área conocida como el "Punto 0", se encontraba una máquina con apariencia de un satélite artificial, tenía el emblema de la EDF y Monarca en uno de sus costados y en otro tenía grabado las palabras: Dimesion Tide.

Justo en el parte inferior de esta, tenía una especie de cañón cargando una esfera de energía en su centro, con varios rayos empezando a salir de la máquina, para luego terminar de cargar y lanzar toda esa energía hacia la tierra.

* * *

El resplandor se hacía más intenso, dando ilusión a que era un objeto acercándose rápidamente, en cuanto golpeo el campo de fuerza, este abrió un hueco en el parte de arriba, la esfera brillante cambio su color a un oscuro negro y una fuerte corriente de aire empezaba formarse alrededor de los kaiju, jalándolos con fuerza hacia el objeto en el cielo. Era claramente un Agujero Negro.

Al sentir la enorme fuerza que los jalaba hacia el objeto en el cielo, los kaiju desesperadamente trataron de sujetarse a algo, si es que hubiese algo del cual sujetarse, Anguirus se agarró del suelo blando que había por debajo del agua, Rodan anclaba sus garras en la espalda de Anguirus, para molestia de su amigo, Mothra se posaba sobre las espinas de Godzilla y juntaba sus alas para no ser arratrada tan fácil, mientras Godzilla concentraba todo su peso en sus piernas y abdomen, pero la fuerza del agujero seguía en aumento.

El agujero negro absorbía todo lo que se encontrará en la zona, era tan fuerte que incluso los vehículos humanos empezaban a desestabilizarse y perder el control. Incluso el campo de fuerza se habia desactivado.

* * *

 ** _\- PELIGRO -_**

 ** _\- Niveles de Energía Inestables -_**

* * *

\- ¡Señor!, el agujero negro se está volviendo inestable, ¡A este paso podría llegar a consumir todo el continente! ¿Qué hacemos? – Alerto un soldado

\- No nos queda de otra…, hagan que Kiryu utilice su ultimo armamento para contrarrestar la energía del agujero – Ordeno el General.

\- Señor, si lo hacemos, podríamos perder y no volver a recuperar al Mecha, y quien sabe que efecto pueda tener en los kaiju –

\- Haga lo que le ordeno soldado, hay vidas en riesgo, así que haga que el Mecha use el último recurso aunque tega que quedarse sin batería –

\- ¡Si, Señor! -

…

* * *

 _ **\- Orden recibida –**_

 _ **\- Activando Armamento de Nivel 5 –**_

 _ **\- Cargando el "Triple Hyper Maser Cannon" –**_

* * *

En ese momento, Kiryu avanzó hacia el área expuesta por el agujero negro, y de su pecho se desplegaron tres placas de metal que lo cubrían rebelando un cañón interno que lentamente cargaba energía de este.

Del lado opuesto, seguían Godzilla y los otros kaiju aferrándose con sus vidas a lo que podían, pero él ya estaba cansado de esto, no iba a permitir que los humanos le ganaran de esta manera, volviendo a cargar su cuerpo envolviéndose en una luz azul, expulsó de su boca otro potente rayo de su aliento atómico, al mismo tiempo que kiryu lanzó tres rayos amarillos hacia el agujero.

Ambos rayos colisionaron contra el objeto oscuro, cada vez más el ataque de ambos se volvia más potente, podían sentir como la energia se les agotaba poco a poco, pero por nada del mundo se detendrían.

Al final, la energía sobrecargada explotó dentro del agujero, y cubrió toda la zona en una brillante luz blanca.

A demás del estruendo, lo último que se alcanzó a oír fue desesperado rugido de los kaiju.

 ** _\- ¡SKREEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNKKK! -_**

 ** _..._**

Unos momentos después, había un profundo silencio,la luz brillante se disipo, mostrando el área intacta, el ejercito humano aún prevalecía ahí, pero no había rastro de los cuatro kaiju ni del Mecha.

Los humanos vieron atónitos como habían logrado su objetivo, al fin se habían deshecho de esos monstruos…

* * *

 **Uff..., ya acabe, pero esto no termina aquí ¿eh?**

 **Bueno chicos, al fin termine esta introducción a la historia, espero que les haya gustado, y aquí les dejaré algunas explicaciones que marque con un número a lo largo del capitulo:**

 **(1): El origen de godzilla, fue resultado de la bomba nuclear que exploto sobre japón, pero quise mejor hacer referencia a la versión de Legendary, por ciertos motivos, espero que esten deacuerdo con esto y no les disguste tanto.**

 **(2): Esto no es invento mio, Mothra si es la guardiana de la naturaleza de la tierra, incluso conociendola por algunos como "la Reina de los Monstruos", y si, las sacerdotisas que la acompañan en la Isla Infante, se les conoce como las Shobijin (aunque creo que en otras versiones eran llamadas las Cosmos, ya ni se), a demás no es la primera vez que Mothra se pone en contra de la humanidad, como vimos en "Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S." de la era Millenium.**

 **(3): Batallé mucho para decidir si usar esta ubicación, la verdad, en serio XD.**

 **(4): Revisando la info. de la Wiki de Godzilla, leí este dato acerca de Anguirus, y yo que creía que la de Shin Godzilla era larga.**

 **(5): Normalmente en el diseño original de Rodan, tiene dos Crestas sobre su cabeza, pero me basé más en la versión de la era Hesei y por los bocetos que encontre sobre la nueva versión de Legendary. Ya quiero ver esa peli!**

 **(6): El sable electrico no lo inventé yo, todo el armamento que se menciona es parte del Mechagodzilla 3/Kiryu original.**

 **(7): Vehiculo avanzado que es utilizado en muchas de las peliculas de Toho.**

 **(8): Sip, ese es el rugido escrito de Godzilla, lo se, no asemeja la majestuosidad y epicidad del rugido escuchado. Para volver a aclarar estoy usando en La versión Legendary de Godzilla.**

 **(9): Tampoco es inventó mio, esta arma es utilizada en la pelicula de "Godzilla vs Megaguirus".**

 **Eso sería todo de parte de mí, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para seguir continuando esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos Miix chicos Y Cozmiik, Fuera.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Llegada Inesperada

**Y ¿Cómo estan Miix Chicos?, aquí Cozmiik Zix.**

 **Bueno Chicos al fin me he decidido, y voy a empezar desde el Volumen 2 de RWBY, o más bien poco antes de este.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer la historia y espero que siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **Ahora a responder los comentarios:**

 **\- Ben56: Muchas Gracias compa, me alegra que te este gustando la historia, y si, los kaijus tendran formas humanas (o faunas más bien), y tambien habra emparejamientos o shippeos entre las chicas y los kaijus, de una vez lo confirmo, no habrá yaoi ni yuri, no soy fan de ese genero.**

 **Pero bueno, comenzamos con el primer cápitulazo de nuestra historia, que la disfruten!**

 **-ATENCIÓN-**

 **Yo no soy propietario del anime/serie RWBY, ni de las peliculas de Godzilla, solo lo soy de esta idea crossover, todos los derechos les pertenecen a sus repectivos autores**

* * *

 **\- Cápitulo 1 -**

 **\- Llegada Inesperada -**

* * *

 **\- Ubicación: Bosque Esmeralda -**

Era un hermoso y brillante día soleado, en un frondoso y denso bosque, no muy alejado de la civilización o más bien: la Academia para cazadores Beacon.

Un hermoso paisaje para aquellos que admiraran la paz y la tranquilidad, completamente silencioso y apacible…

 _ ***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***_

 _ ***ROWRL* *GRRR* *RAWR***_

… En un área del bosque se estaba dando una batalla de supervivencia, entre cuatro chicas jóvenes y unas extrañas y abominables criaturas.

\- Muy bien, es hora de comenzar, ¡vamos Equipo RWBY! – Dijo una de las chicas que se encontraban. Esta era Ruby Rose, una jovencita de 15 años, blanca de piel, cabello corto y lacio negro con tonalidades rojas y ojos de color plateado. Vestida con una blusa de mangas largas negra y una falda negra con ciertas decoraciones de color rojo, mallas negras que cubrían por completo sus piernas, botas negras con franjas rojas, y lo que más destacaba una capa roja con capucha que colgaba de su cuello. Líder del equipo RWBY, estudiante de la academia Beacon y cazadora en entrenamiento.

\- ¿Tenías que alertarlos a todos con tus disparos?, Ahora hay muchos más que antes - Dijo otra chica. Weiss Schnee, de 17 años, de tez pálida, cabello lago blanco peinado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo hacia el lado derecho de su centro y ojos celestes, una cicatriz que recorría su ojo izquierdo, el cual aún estaba intacto y sano. Vestía una chaqueta corta tipo bolero blanca, de mangas largas y acampanadas con tonalidades celestes, un vestido corto que terminaba con una falda, un listón blanco amarrado a su cintura y botas de tacón blancas. Heredera de la "Schnee Dust Co.", estudiante en Beacon, cazadora en entrenamiento y cantante profesional.

\- ¿ehm…?, ¿ups?... je,je… - Fue lo único que le respondió la pelinegra a su amiga malhumorada.

\- Tranquila Weiss, no tienes que "enfriarte" tanto, ja ja ¿Entienden? **(1)** – Dijo una tercera chica. Yang Xiao Long, 17 años, Blanca, con un cuerpo bien formado, un largo y frondoso cabello rubio y ojos de color lila. Vestía una blusa de mangas cortas café con bordes dorados (que exponía parte de su vientre), sobre una playera de corte bajo amarilla, una bufanda naranja rodeando su cuello, guantes sin dedos negros, shorts negros, un cinturón con una hebilla y una tela blanca colgando de este, botas altas cafés. Media Hermana mayor de Ruby Rose, estudiante en Beacon y cazadora en entrenamiento.

Ante el claro chiste malo, solo recibió un gesto de irritación de la heredera y unas cuantas risitas de su hermana.

\- Bueno, no es nada con lo que no podamos lidiar – Dijo la última chica del grupo. Blake Belladonna, 17 años, Tez Blanca, un largo y ondulado cabello negro y ojos amarillo ámbar. Vestida con un chaleco abotonado negro con faldones, una camiseta blanca sin mangas (exponía parte de su vientre), una bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello, un moño negro en su cabeza, cintas negra en ambos brazos, pero con una manga separada negra y una banda plateada en su brazo izquierdo, pantalones cortos blancos, medias largas negras y moradas que cubrían sus piernas y botas de tacón bajo. Chica fauno, estudiante en Beacon, cazadora en entrenamiento y ex-miembro de la organización terrorista de faunos "El White Fang". **(2)**

Las cuatro amigas estaban rodeadas por un grupo de criaturas con apariencia de lobos antropomórficos y osos enormes, todos tenían cubierto la parte frontal de sus rostros con una armadura de hueso blanca siendo atravesada por unas marcas rojas que recorrían desde sus ojos hasta el final de sus cráneos, brillantes ojos y podía apreciarse múltiples protuberancias a lo largo de su espalda y brazos. Estos eran las Criaturas del Grimm, Beowolves y Ursas para ser precisos.

Los Grimm gruñeron y rugieron al cuarteto de cazadoras, y se abalanzaron contra ellas.

Las chicas respondieron al ataque preparando sus armas y también lanzándose al ataque.

Ruby apuntó su arma, "Crescent Rose" (básicamente un cruce entre guadaña y rifle de francotirador), y disparó, logrando darles a varias de las bestias, para luego maniobrar la hoja de la guadaña en contra de los demás que trataban de atacarla con sus garras, llegando a cortar a la mitad o incluso a decapitar a los monstruos, para luego ser envuelta con su capa, salir a toda velocidad mientras dejaba un rastro de pétalos a su paso y continuar su ataque.

Weiss con su "Myrtenaster" (un estoque de tamaño estándar, con cierto parecido a un revolver) apuñalo y rasgo la piel de algunos de los monstruos, creando en frente de ella una especie de glifos con forma de copo de nieve, los cuales uso de plataformas para tener un mejor ángulo de sus objetivos.

Blake desenfundando su "Gambol Shroud" y dejando expuesta una hoja de katana, cortando a varias de las criaturas con esta para después retraer la hoja de la espada para transformarla en una especie de pistola y disparar hacia los lobos. Algunos de estos lograron acercarse por su espalda, pero ella presentía lo inminente y dejaba en su lugar una sombra de ella, para luego desaparecer al momento del contacto, dejando confusos a los monstruos y tomarlos desprevenidos con un ataque de múltiples direcciones.

Y con Yang, sus brazaletes se alargaban, cubriendo su antebrazo, revelando su "Ember Cecilia", con un puñetazo directo hacia las bestias, de los guanteletes se disparaban balas que al momento de hacer contacto explotaban, luego la rubia disparó sus armas hacia atrás, obteniendo un gran impulso hacia adelante, el cual aprovecho para atacar a puñetazos a todas las criaturas que se le atravesarán, hasta dejarlos sin vida en el suelo (y pobre de aquellos que tocarán su hermoso cabello).

Las chicas parecían casi imparables al momento de atacar como equipo, eliminando a varios de los Grimm que se les acercaban. Estas misiones de acabar con hordas de Grimm se habian más fáciles desde que las cuatro entraron a la academia y fueron asignadas en el equipo.

Continuaron así un corto tiempo, hasta que todos los Grimm yacían sin vida en el suelo, justo después, sus cuerpos se disolvieron en el aire en un humo negro.

\- Uff… bueno, eso fue un buen calentamiento, ¿No lo creen? – Dijo la rubia mientras estiraba sus brazos.

\- Debo admitir que hemos mejorado notablemente – Dijo la peli blanca

\- ¿Lo ven?, mientras sigamos siendo el asombroso equipo que hemos sido hasta ahora, nada nos detendrá – Dijo la líder del grupo con sus ánimos al máximo.

\- Seguro – Dijo tranquila la chica fauno con una ligera sonrisa ante la actitud de su amiga.

\- ¿Están seguras de que esos fueron todos?, si es así, me gustaría regresar a la academia – Dijo Weiss.

\- Iré a revisar, espérenme aquí – Dijo Ruby para después usar su semblanza para avanzar rápido hacia una distancia no tan alejada.

Envuelta en su capa roja, Ruby aterrizó en una rama alta de un árbol y fijo su vista en la lente de su arma para tener una vista más clara del área.

No había rastros de más Grimm, lo que significaba que podría irse devuelta a su dormitorio a pasar el resto del día jugando videojuegos con su hermana.

Justo cuando había terminado de investigar y de quitar su ojo de la lente, una ligera pero resplandeciente luz blanca podía distinguirse entre lo profundo del bosque, incluso espantando a varios pájaros que se encontraban cerca de la zona luminosa. Al poco tiempo, la extraña luz se apagó lentamente.

A pesar de que algo le decía que no estaba bien ir allá, la curiosidad de la joven la superó, y volviendo a usar su semblanza para llegar a la zona de aquella luz.

Cayendo sobre sus pies cerca de donde vio la luz, caminó un poco abriéndose paso entre los arbustos y algunas ramas, hasta llegar a una pequeña área donde todos los árboles alrededor parecían estar algo quemados y con ciertos destrozos en sus troncos.

Pero lo que vio en el centro de esta yaciendo en el suelo la dejó impactada…

Sacando su "Scroll" del bolsillo de su falda, rápidamente llamó al resto de su equipo.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Vengan rápido! – Gritó la joven de ojos plateados a su dispositivo.

 _\- ¡Ruby! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?_ – Contesto Yang, quien noto el tono de alerta de su hermanita y se preocupó.

\- ¡Solo vengan rápido, por favor! – Volvió a decir Ruby.

Las amigas colgaron la llamada y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba su líder.

Al llegar las tres hacia donde estaba Ruby, la encontraron mirando fijamente hacia el suelo en frente. Yang se acercó hacia ella.

\- ¡Ruby! ¿Por qué esta… bas… tan…? – Dijo notando lo que su hermana estaba observando. Lo cual Weiss y Blake también notaron y quedaron sorprendidas.

Enfrente de ellas, yaciendo en el suelo con césped, estaban los cuerpos de cuatro jóvenes inconscientes. La edad que aparentaban no parecía superar los veinte años, estaban cubiertos por trozos de tela rasgados, sin exponer tanto de estos, tenían varias heridas y quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, algunas de estas goteaban poca sangre o estaban empezando a cicatrizar, pero lo que más destacaba era que cada uno tenía uno que otro rasgo animal.

El primero era un joven de piel blanca, cabello corto alborotado gris oscuro, delgado pero fornido, parecía ser el más alto del grupo, pero de él sobresalía una larga y escamosa cola de reptil, con una hilera de espinas o picos recorriendo esta.

El segundo era otro chico de piel morena clara, cabello corto castaño con las puntas de este blancas, más bajo de estatura que el anterior pero igual de fornido, al igual que el primero, tenía una cola larga, escamosa, pero más delgada y espinosa.

El tercero era otro varón de piel blanca, cabello corto rojizo, más delgado que el resto de los chicos, pero su complexión física era similar al de los otros, con una estatura media entre el primero y el tercero, sus pies no parecían ser los de un ser humano, cada uno tenía tres dedos apuntando al frente con garras al final de estos y una pequeña garra sobresaliendo del talón, aparte de que estaban cubiertos por escamas rojizas.

La última, era la única chica del grupo, hermosa, de cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta sus hombros, un físico parecido al de Yang, igual de alta que ella, justo encima de su frente sobresalían un par de antenas de insecto, de polilla para ser exactos.

No cabía duda, los cuatro eran claramente faunos.

Blake no perdió tiempo en seguir observando a las personas inconscientes y rápidamente se agacho hacia ellos, apoyando un par de sus dedos sobre sus cuellos para asegurarse que tuvieran pulso.

\- ¿S-Se encuentran bien? – pregunto la heredera un poco preocupada.

\- Sí, pero están muy mal heridos – Dijo la fauno pensativa – es extraño, sus heridas no parecen estar sanando, ¿Será que sus auras siguen bloqueadas?

\- Sea como sea, no podemos dejarlos aquí, llamaré a la Profesora Goodwitch – Dijo Yang

Haciendo una llamada rápida hacia la profesora de la academia, las cuatro amigas revisaban a los chicos inconscientes, asegurándose de que alguno llegara a despertarse, mientras se preguntaban entre ellas mismas que les había pasado, era todo un misterio.

 _"Podría haber sido el ataque de algún Grimm"_ , pensaban, eso explicaría las cortadas y heridas, pero aún quedaba en duda las extrañas quemaduras en la piel, hasta donde podían ver, no llevaban consigo ningún tipo de arma o herramienta con ellos, y al no tener sus auras desbloqueadas, no podrían utilizar algún tipo de semblanza que les causara las quemaduras. Eso si era raro.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, y llegó un vehículo volador en forma de ambulancia con alerones **(3)** , de este salió una mujer de mediana edad, de cabello rubio claro recogido, ojos verdes brillantes con unas gafas rectangulares. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de mangas largas blanca que exponía parte de su pecho, una capa que colgaba de sus hombros, morada en el interior y negra en su exterior, una falda de negocios negra abotonada, medias largas y botas negras. Si, esta era la profesora Glynda Goodwitch, profesora en la academia Beacon y asistente del director Ozpin.

Junto con ella también salieron un par de paramédicos con camillas listas y rápidamente inspeccionaron a los jóvenes en el suelo para verificar la gravedad de su estado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – Pregunto la profesora hacia las jóvenes.

\- No lo sé, cuando los encontré ya estaban inconscientes en el suelo, y al parecer sus auras no están desbloqueadas – Explico la líder del equipo.

\- Ya veo…, hay que llevarlos a la enfermería de la escuela pronto, no es seguro aquí – Dijo Glynda – Y si ustedes ya terminaron con su misión pueden acompañarnos.

\- Sí profesora – Respondió Ruby.

Las cazadoras subieron al vehículo, mientras los paramédicos subían arrastrando las camillas con los cuerpos de los jóvenes faunos sobre estas, hasta que todos ya estaban dentro.

Lentamente el vehículo comenzó a elevarse en el aire y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la Academia Beacon.

* * *

 **\- Base de Operaciones Atlesiana –**

En un amplio cuartel, se encontraban varias personas, todas con su vista a varias pantallas de computadoras avanzadas, haciendo la típica rutina del personal militar, tan solo su trabajo.

En el fondo de esta, se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad observando la situación con seriedad. Su cabello era negro, pero con algunas áreas de este blanco, probablemente por efecto de la edad, se le alcanzaba a notar una pequeña placa de metal justo arriba de su ojo izquierdo. Estaba vestido de manera formal, usando un abrigo blanco por debajo de un chaleco gris, una corbata roja, un guante que cubría su mano derecha y pantalones blancos.

Este era el James Ironwood, general del ejército atlesiano, miembro del consejo atlesiano y director de la Academia Atlas. Realizando su rutina como general. Últimamente esta se estaba volviendo más atareada con los preparativos para el próximo "El cuadragésimo Torneo del Festival de Vytal", en el cual varios de los estudiantes de su academia participarían. Ser un evento grande, con cientos de personas asistiendo, necesitaba reforzar la seguridad, aumentando el número de guardias para mantener a salvo a la gente.

Aunque esto no sonara tan difícil aun así requería tiempo para prepararse, además de que él también dentro de poco viajaría con su armada hacia Vale para reencontrarse con su viejo amigo Ozpín.

Estaba a punto de retirarse de la sala e ir a prepararse para su partida, hasta que un soldado con armadura entró y lo recibió con un saludo militar antes de hablar.

\- General Ironwood, Señor – dijo el soldado hacia el general.

\- Descansen sargentos, ¿Qué desean? – Respondió Ironwood.

\- Vengo a informarle señor, que nuestros oficiales han encontrado algo que… puede parecerle interesante – Dijo el sargento – Será mejor que me acompañe y lo vea por usted mismo.

\- Por supuesto, Adelante soldado – Dijo el general, para luego seguir al sargento.

Caminando por numerosos pasillos, pasando por el lado de varios empleados que pasaban por ahí, el general y el soldado continuaron con su trayecto, hasta llegar una habitación con científicos e ingenieros con batas puestas, observando y revisando un objeto sobre una camilla de metal.

La apariencia del objeto dejó impresionado al general, quien veía detenidamente sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Era una especie de robot humanoide, cubierto de pies a cabeza de placas de metal con algunos puntos en las articulaciones al descubierto mostrando la maquinaria en su interior, le sobresalía una larga y delgada cola cubierta con las mismas placas y puntos expuestos, pero lo que más dejaba sorprendido a las personas presentes en la habitación, era que la complexión de su rostro tenía un gran parecido a la de un adolescente humano, sus ojos eran de una especie de cristal por el cual solo estaba oscuro a través de estos, señal de que permanecía inactivo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Ironwood.

\- No lo sabemos Señor, cuando unos sargentos que patrullaban cerca de la zona lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, al principio pensaron que se trataba de un Caballero Atlesiano que se había averiado, pero cuando tuvieron una mejor vista de el, inmediatamente lo trajeron aquí, y pensamos que usted podría tener algún conocimiento sobre esta unidad – Explico uno de los ingenieros. - ¿Está seguro de que esta unidad no estará afiliada con el proyecto P.E.N.N.Y.?

\- Por supuesto, el Dr. Polendina y yo nos aseguramos de que solo se creara una unidad para dicha operación, jamás había visto a este de aquí – Respondió el general Atlesiano.

\- Ya veo…, ejem… hasta ahora, hemos separado cuidadosamente algunas piezas de la máquina para evitar que su reensamble se vuelva complicado, y por lo que hemos observado, literalmente esta armado hasta los dientes – Dijo mientras ambos observaban a uno de los ingenieros que se acercaba a inspeccionar el brazo derecho del androide, solo para recibir un susto de muerte ante un largo sable que se desplegó casi instantáneamente del antebrazo – y quien quiera que haya creado esto también se tomó la libertad de encriptar su base de datos con un sistema avanzado que ni siquiera Atlas u otro reino posee, aún con nuestros avances en la tecnología, me temo que podría llevarnos meses descifrar el código y acceder a su información.

\- Entiendo… - Dijo Ironwood.

\- Y un detalle más que averiguamos, es que hemos detectado pequeñas señales de aura en el androide – Dijo el Ingeniero.

\- ¡¿Cómo dice?! – Preguntó Ironwood sorprendido pensando que había escuchado mal a las palabras del ingeniero.

\- Exactamente como lo escucho señor, yo también estoy tan sorprendido como usted… creo que no somos los únicos que han desarrollado un ser sintético que pueda generar aura propia, pero este no tiene la suficiente para ser comparado con la de un ser vivo, e incluso intentamos desbloquear su aura para observar como reaccionaba, pero no hubo ningún cambio, me atrevería a decir que no está completo **(4)** – Respondió

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio entre estos dos, el general se mantenía pensativo ante la increíble noticia que había recibido, pero un pensamiento le rondaba por su cabeza para al final ocurrírsele una idea…

\- De casualidad, ¿sabe del paradero actual de la señorita Polendina? – Preguntó el general

\- Si señor, en este momento, se encuentra entrenando y preparándose para el Torneo de Vytal, no muy lejos de aquí – Respondió el ingeniero.

\- Necesito que la contacten y le digan que venga aquí lo más pronto posible, y preparen tanto a Penny y al androide en unas de nuestras cámaras de aura – Ordenó el general.

\- ¿Señor? ¿No estará sugiriendo que…? – No pudo terminar de hablar por la interrupción de Ironwood.

\- Exactamente, sé que es arriesgado y que no tenemos idea alguna de la proveniencia ni del fin de esta cosa, pero nos es necesaria una acción, de demostrarle a las personas de que pueden estar a salvo sin temer que llegue una amenaza contra sus vidas, y creo que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad de llevar a cabo esa acción –

\- Si señor, como usted ordene –

Con toda la situación ya aclarada, Ironwood se retiró de la habitación sin nada más que decir.

* * *

 **\- Academia Beacon - Enfermería -**

En lo que parecía ser un amplio cuarto de hospital con una gran ventana que dejaba entrar la claridad de la luz del sol, se podía ver cuatro camillas de hospital, dos de un lado de la habitación y las otras dos del lado opuesto de esta, sobre estas se encontraban recostados los cuatro faunos jóvenes que fueron encontrados por el equipo RWBY, durmiendo tranquilamente y siendo revisados constantemente por los médicos de la academia.

Cada uno de los chicos estaban conectados a un monitor cardiaco y un medidor de aura, el cual por el pitido constante y breve de este daba entender que sus ritmos cardiacos eran normales y sus niveles de aura eran estables, y las heridas y quemaduras que andaban en sus cuerpos empezaban a curarse.

Uno de los doctores salió de la habitación hacia un pasillo donde a lado de la puerta de esta, se encontraba la Profesora Goodwitch observando el estado de los jóvenes a través de una ventana de vidrio polarizado. El doctor se dirigió hacia la profesora.

\- Señorita Goodwitch, quería informarle que la condición de los jóvenes está mejorando, las heridas ya sanaron y las quemaduras van desapareciendo poco a poco, no sabemos cuándo despertaran, pero los mantendremos en revisión – Dijo el médico mientras la mujer lo escuchaba con atención.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias – Respondió

\- Con su permiso – Dijo el doctor para retirarse.

Glynda volvió a centrar su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación mientras se quedaba pensativa acerca de este suceso, _"¿de dónde serán? Y por lo que investigue no son estudiantes aquí, además que ciertamente son de un raro tipo de faunos…"_

\- Parece como si algo te inquietara – Los pensamientos de la profesora fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar y volteo su cabeza para ver de quien provenía.

Vio a un hombre de mediana edad, cabello gris alborotado, llevando unas pequeñas gafas oscuras circulares. Usaba una bufanda verde con un accesorio en formas de cruz en su centro, un traje negro desabotonado sobre un chaleco abotonado y una camisa verde, pantalones verde oscuro largos y zapatos negros. Sosteniendo una taza de café con el emblema de Beacon bordado en esta.

Este era el director Ozpin de la Academia Beacon, quien se acercó más a Glynda y volteó su vista hacia la ventanilla del cuarto mientras la profesora lo miraba con atención.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Glynda volvió a ver a la ventanilla en cuanto el caballero le pregunto.

Cuatro faunos adolescentes que fueron encontrados gravemente heridos e inconscientes en el bosque Esmeralda, no tenían aura, pero acabo de desbloquearlas, y no sabemos qué fue lo que les ocurrió –

\- Ya veo… - dijo Ozpín antes de dar un pequeño sorbo al café en su taza.

\- ¿No le parece un poco extraño? – Pregunto Glynda.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto curioso el director

\- Por qué estos jóvenes estaban en un bosque peligroso, alejados de la civilización, sin aura o ningún tipo de armamento, a parte del hecho en que se encontraban casi desnudos…, y acabo de revisar los expedientes y no están registrados en la escuela, tampoco encontré ningún otro tipo de información que los relacionara – Explico la mujer de lentes

Ante esto el director se quedó pensativo un breve momento analizando la situación y sin apartar la mirada en el fauno de pelo gris oscuro, del cual en su rostro parecía tranquilo, pero para él veía algo distinto en el chico…

\- Quizás solo sean personas sin ningún registro que se perdieron, pero igual debo admitir que en realidad si es extraño…, pero probablemente puedan explicárnoslo luego – Dijo Ozpin para lentamente retirarse – Cuando despierten y estén recuperados, por favor házmelo saber, desearía tener una plática con ellos.

\- Por supuesto – Respondió

Ozpin se retiró, y Glynda siguió observando a los cuatro jóvenes unos cuantos segundos más, para luego ella también irse del pasillo.

…

Varias horas después, la noche había caído y en la habitación con las luces apagadas, los faunos jóvenes seguían durmiendo de manera tranquila y apacible, sin doctores o enfermeras que estuvieran presentes, se encontraba completamente en silencio…

Pero no duro por mucho, porque ligeros gruñidos se oían de uno de los adolescentes.

El chico de cabello gris oscuro y cola de lagarto, mientras dormía sus ojos se arrugaban levemente y movía su cabeza despacio de un lado a otro con un cierto grado de molestia.

* * *

 _En un lugar oscuro y amplio el joven permanecía recostado con sus ojos cerrados, donde se llegaban a escuchar leves estruendos y el sonido del agua agitándose, para luego ser reemplazados por tremendas explosiones._

 _Esto hiso que el joven abriera los ojos, se levantara su espalda del suelo, quedándose sentado sobre este, y se viera rodeado por miles de vehículos humanos, tanto voladores como marítimos, cubiertos en sombras y que apuntaban sus armas hacia él. Con la vista un poco cansada, volteó su cabeza hacia su izquierda y viendo sobre su hombro… quedo impactado…_

 _Detrás de el se encontraban tres criaturas, a las cuales él consideraba sus aliados, tirados en el suelo heridos e inconscientes._

 _El chico se levantó sobre sus piernas tratando de mantener el equilibrio, mirando con furia a los vehículos que lo rodeaban. Corrió hacia ellos lo más rápido que puedo hacia ellos para destruirlos por lo que habían hecho, pero por más que lo hiso no lograba ni acercárseles, como si se alejaran por cada paso que daba, pero sin dejar de apuntar sus cañones hacia él._

 _De repente, todos los vehículos dispararon contra él, haciéndolo retroceder y obligándolo a cubrirse con sus brazos._

 _No le dolían, pero su mente jugaba con él haciéndole creer que los proyectiles se estrellaban con su cuerpo._

* * *

El chico empezaba a agitar más su cabeza, apretaba aún más sus parpados y mostraba como sus dientes superiores se apretaban con los de su mandíbula.

El monitor que estaba conectado a él, y se encontraba a lado de la cama, se activó, realizando una serie de frecuentes pitidos, dando señal de que el ritmo cardiaco del joven se aceleraba.

* * *

 _Los proyectiles seguían viniendo hacia él, cada uno chocando con su cuerpo y hacerlo caminar hacia atrás, para luego perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas contra el suelo, justo en frente de sus aliados._

 _Tratando de volver a incorporarse, les gritó a sus aliados para que se despertaran, pero ninguno de ellos parecía oírle._

 _Volvió a mirar al frente de él y noto otra figura que estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos brillaban en un color amarillo y apuntaba lo que parecían enormes cañones sobre sus hombros hacia él._

* * *

Se movía sobre la cama cada vez más brusco, apretando y rasgando las sabanas con sus uñas, las cuales parecían haberse vuelto afiladas garras, sus gruñidos sonaban cada vez más y los pitidos del monitor se aceleraban más.

* * *

 _El ser de ojos amarillos no apartaba la vista de él, y solo le respondió con una mirada y un gesto furioso._

 _Sobre ellos una enorme esfera brillante descendía sobre sus cabezas, para luego estallar con un fuerte estruendo, envolviendo toda la zona junto con él y todo lo que estuviera ahí en una luz blanca._

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe tanto como platos, trató de levantarse solo para girar sobre la cama y caer de está golpeándose sobre el suelo, desconectando el monitor de su cuerpo y tirando varios objetos de una mesita que también se encontraba a lado de la cama.

Ignorando el dolor de la caída y volvió a levantarse, esta vez apoyándose en la pared que tenía cerca, apartando las sabanas de la cama para revelar su cuerpo cubierto con una bata de paciente.

Su vista seguía acomodándose al haberse despertado tan de repente hasta que al fin tuvo un plano claro del lugar en donde estaba.

 _"¿En donde estoy?"_ , se preguntaba asimismo confundido del entorno que le rodeaba. _"Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue mi pelea contra esa hojalata gigante, luego esa esfera oscura y la luz brillante y… argh"_

Un pequeño dolor en su cabeza interrumpió sus pensamientos, y llevó sus manos hacia esta, pero noto algo extraño… su rostro se sentía diferente, luego centro su atención en sus manos y luego volteó su vista hacia el resto de su cuerpo que estaba cubierto con una cobertura desconocida para él, pero alcanzaba a notar que la complexión de su cuerpo era diferente a lo que él recordaba, su piel ya no era escamosa, y sobre su cabeza tenía "¿pelaje? ¿pero qué…?", volteó a su espalda y para su alivio aún conservaba su cola, pero el resto era otra historia.

Seguía pensando acerca de la nueva apariencia de su cuerpo hasta que notó que con su pie descalzo había pisado un objeto, curioso se agachó y lo levantó del piso, era un espejo de mano, pero él no tenía idea de lo que era, viendo a través del cristal vio una figura en el que parecía imitar cada movimiento que el realizaba con su rostro, al poco rato se figuro una idea en su mente y quedó impactado…

 _"¡N-No puede s-ser!"_ , pensaba mientras volvía a llevar una mano a su rostro sintiendo la complexión de su rostro al mismo tiempo que la imagen en el espejo, soltándolo y dejándolo caer al suelo, rompiéndose al contacto con la superficie.

No había duda, su nueva apariencia le resultaba terriblemente familiar. Era la apariencia de un humano.

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, la puerta detrás de él, la cual era la puerta de la habitación fue abierta rápidamente por uno de los doctores que habían sido alertados por la alarma del monitor cardiaco, dejando entrar la luz del pasillo.

\- ¡Esta despierto! – Gritó el doctor hacia sus compañeros que venían desde el pasillo, para luego voltear la vista hacia le fauno – joven necesita recostarse para descansar y podamos revisar su estado.

En cuanto el fauno escuchó esas palabras, este volteó su mirada hacia el hombre con sus brillantes ojos anaranjados mirándolo amenazadoramente y mostrando sus dientes con un sentimiento intenso de furia.

…

Los demás doctores, se acercaban a donde se encontraba su colega que los llamó, pero se detuvieron al verlo salir volando de la habitación y estrellándose con una pared cercana.

Rápidamente fueron a auxiliarlo, mientras veían asombrados como el paciente con la cola de lagarto empezaba a golpearlo y arañarlo. Intentaron sujetar al fauno de los brazos, pero este solo los apartó con una fuerza increíble, haciéndolos caer a varios metros de él.

El chico corrió hacia ellos para atacarlos, los doctores quedaron en el suelo paralizados del miedo ante el inminente ataque, pero antes de que el paciente pudiera hacerles algo, una fuerte corriente de viento envió a volar hacia atrás al fauno.

Los doctores voltearon sus miradas para ver a su salvador.

\- ¡Profesora Goodwitch! – Dijeron en unión aliviados de ver a la cazadora.

\- Levántense y salgan de aquí, yo me hare cargo – Ordenó la profesora.

Los doctores hicieron caso, y Glynda centro su atención al fauno que tenía enfrente mientras este se reincorporaba del vuelo que le hicieron tomar.

\- Escucha, no quiero tener que lastimarte, así que calmante y regresa pacíficamente a tu habitación o… - Dijo la cazadora mientras apuntaba la punta de su fusta (el cual era su arma) hacia el joven – …tendré que obligarte.

Sin apartar sus brillantes ojos naranjas de la humana que tenía enfrente, gruño con más furia por lo que esta le había hecho, no tenía idea de como logró hacerlo retroceder tanto, pero iba a devolvérselo y peor.

Corriendo hacia ella, balanceó sus brazos hacia adelante con el fin conectar sus garras contra la humana, pero ella solo esquivo el ataque, volvió a intentarlo solo para ser esquivados otra vez y recibir un golpe de la fusta en la cara.

Su ira iba en aumento y volvió a atacar usando sus puños, pero ella solo los esquivaba y bloqueaba con su fusta, intentó conectar una patada lateral para ser bloqueada y luego girar sobre si mismo y balancear su cola hacia ella, esta vez conectando un fuerte golpe, pero cubriéndose con sus brazos, que la hiso retroceder arrastrando la suelas de sus zapatos contra el piso.

Al reincorporarse del ataque, la mujer solo reajusto sus gafas y maniobrando su fusta empezó a levitar objetos pequeños (frascos, medicinas, y cristales) en el aire que se encontraban tirados, apuntó la fusta hacia delante y todos los objetos volaron a gran velocidad hacia él y se estrellaron con su cuerpo.

El chico se cubría de los múltiples objetos, pero con una mirada determinada corrió hacia la cazadora con su antebrazo cubriendo su rostro tratando de embestirla, ella se movió aún lado evitando el empuje, pero en ese momento la cola de su adversario se abalanzó varias veces hacia ella, llegando a conectar unos pocos golpes.

Después, viendo como las garras afiladas del joven casi hacían contacto con su rostro, ella se movía rápido para evitar los zarpazos, pero poco a poco empezaban a ser más rápidos y fuertes dificultándole el bloquearlos, y en un pequeño descuido, el joven logró agarrarle de la muñeca y jalarla con una inmensa fuerza y mandarla a volar lejos de ahí, pero ella se reincorporó realizando un par volteretas en el aire y caer de pie.

Este joven, a pesar de que sus movimientos eran predecibles y que podía notar un poco de desequilibro en estos y de los múltiples puntos expuestos que dejaba al pelear, debía admitir que tenía un buen potencial. Sin embargo, esto debía acabar de una vez si no quería terminar destruyendo la enfermería.

Pero antes de que continuara con la pelea, una brillante luz azul empezaba a emanar de la cola del fauno, recorriendo desde la punta de la cola hasta la nuca. Glynda observaba con asombro el extraño suceso que pasaba enfrente de ella. El joven infló su pecho, abrio su boca y...

No pasó nada...

Confundido el fauno volvió a imatar el comportamiento una y otra vez sin obtener un resultado distinto, lo unico que salía de su boca era su propio aliento.

La mujer de lentes solo veía con una ceja arqueada y una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente en señal de pena.

\- ¡Profesora Goodwitch! –

La cazadora volteó su cabeza hacia donde escuchó el llamado y vio a uno de los doctores sosteniendo un par de jeringas en sus manos.

\- ¡Tome estas! – Gritó y lanzó las jeringas hacia la mujer.

Ella entendió de lo que se trataban, apuntando su fusta hacia el par de agujas y haciéndolas levitar, y lanzarlas hacia el fauno. Este apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y solo pudo ver como ambos objetos punzantes se clavaban una en su hombro izquierdo y la otra en su pierna derecha mientras inyectaban el líquido que contenían.

El joven realizo un gesto de dolor, pero lo ignoró y se quitó las agujas de su cuerpo, iba a volver a atacar a la mujer, pero de repente sintió como sus parpados le pesaban, no podía sostener su cuerpo en pie, y cayó inconsciente al piso.

La profesora dio un suspiro de alivió y volteó hacia los doctores - ¿Se encuentran bien? – Preguntó.

\- Si señora, estamos bien, por suerte no hubo heridas graves – Respondió uno de ellos.

\- Bien…, por favor lleven al joven de nuevo a su cama y manténganlo vigilado, No quiero que se repita lo anterior – Dijo la mujer de lentes – y si él o alguno de los otros se despierta, hagan el favor de avisarme.

\- Por supuesto, Señorita Goodwitch –

La profesora se retiró mientras, los demás doctores levantaban del suelo el cuerpo del chico de cabello gris devuelta a la habitación.

* * *

 **Ya esta! Termine!**

 **Bueno chicos, aqui esta el primer capitulo de nuestra historia, espero que les haya gustado, y que tan bien les haya gustado la pequeña escena de pelea que deje al final, perdonenme no soy muy bueno escribiendo este tipo de escenas pero trataré de hacerlas lo mejor que pueda.**

 **y aquí les dejaré las explicaciones que marque con un número a lo largo del capitulo:**

 **(1): Para los que no entendieron el chiste, simplemente cambie la palabra "enfadarte" por "enfriarte", debido a que ambas palabras se escriben similar y tomando en cuenta la personalidad de Weiss. SUPER INGENIOSO! (Apunto con un arma en la cabeza y *PUM* XD)**

 **(2): Espero no haberme pasado con las descripciones... XD**

 **(3): No recuerdo como se llamaba este vehiculo, pero estoy seguro de que aparece en algun punto de la serie.**

 **(4): Mi explicacion para esto es: Bien sabemos que el aura es "La manifestación del alma de un ser vivo", y como el Mechagodzilla 3/Kiryu fue creado a base del esqueleto del primer Godzilla y su alma aún prevalece dentro de este (como puede verse en: _"Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla 3"_ y _"Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S") ,_ pero al ya estar muerto y reconstruido como un robot de combate, su alma no podria generar la suficiente aura como la de un ser vivo. Esa es mi teoria, y espero que esten deacuerdo, y se que aun asi pueden sacar muchos argumentos en contra, pero es mi historia y hago lo que puedo para hacerla parecer lo más "logica" posible.**

 **Eso sería todo de parte de mí, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para seguir continuando esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos Miix chicos Y Cozmiik, Fuera.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Un mundo diferente

**Y ¿Cómo estan Miix Chicos?, aquí Cozmiik Zix.**

 **Bueno Chicos aquí esta el segundo capitulo de la historia y he estado arduamente trabajando en el.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le estan dando a la historia y espero que siga siendo de su agrado.**

 **A los comentarios:**

 **\- Ben56: De nuevo muchas gracias amigo por tu preferencia, y si, puede que esperabas a los kaiju un poquito más fuertes, pero yo quise tomar en cuenta el hecho de que a pesar de ser seres con inmenso poder en su forma monstruo, no estan acostumbrados a la nueva forma de sus cuerpos por lo que serian un poco dificil al momento de pelear contra humanos con poderes unicos, poco a poco se haran más fuertes, pero esta bien, me alegro de haberte inspirado a continuar con tu historia y te deseo suerte y el mejor de los exitos.**

 **Pero bueno, Aqui tienen el segundo cápitulazo de nuestra historia, que la disfruten!**

 **-ATENCIÓN-**

 **Yo no soy propietario del anime/serie RWBY, ni de las peliculas de Godzilla, solo lo soy de esta idea crossover, todos los derechos les pertenecen a sus repectivos autores**

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 2 -**

 **\- Un mundo diferente -**

* * *

 **\- Academia Beacon – Enfermería –**

De vuelta en la habitación de la enfermería, la cual se utilizaba para hospedar a cuatro faunos jóvenes que fueron encontrados en el bosque, y unas horas después del incidente con uno de ellos, la luz del sol de la mañana entraba con fuerza desde la ventana en el fondo de la habitación.

Las cuatro camillas en las que descansaban los jóvenes seguían sin cambios aparentes, tan solo unas posturas diferentes de ciertos chicos.

El chico de piel morena clara se encontraba dormido apoyando su mejilla derecha sobre la almohada mientras el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba elevado por sus piernas, las cuales postraban las rodillas sobre la cama, con la boca abierta dejando salir un poco de saliva de esta, empapando la almohada mientras liberaba unos ligeros ronquidos.

El joven de cabello rojo dormía boca arriba con los brazos y piernas extendidos en diferentes direcciones, su boca bien abierta, las sabanas estaban mal acomodadas dejando al descubierto sus brazos y su pierna izquierda de fauno, la cual estaba colgando de un lado de la cama.

La postura de la chica de cabello blanco era completamente lo contrario que al resto de sus compañeros de cuarto, recostada boca arriba, respirando tranquilamente, con las sabanas que la cubrían, muy difícilmente se alcanzaba a notar que estuvieran destendidas.

Y, por último, el chico que ocasionó un conflicto y una pelea con uno de los profesores, el estaba dormido boca arriba, las sabanas ligeramente destendidas, pero con sus brazos al descubierto solo para mostrar estar atados a los costados de la cama con una especie de esposas.

Pasaron minutos durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que el chico de cabello gris lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos poniendo un poco más de esfuerzo en que sus ojos se acostumbraran al nuevo cambio de iluminación.

 _"¿Pero que pasó?, Que sueño más extraño acabo de tener, soñé que despertaba y me veía como un huma-"_ sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, cuando sintió una obstrucción que le impedía levantar sus brazos.

Vio que sus muñecas estaban atadas con extrañas piezas de metal a los costados de la cama, al instante intentó zafarse de los objetos que lo aprisionaban, cada vez lo intentaba con más fuerza sin obtener la libertad que anhelaba **(1)** , y tambien notó que la complexión de su cuerpo seguía siendo parecida a la de un humano.

\- Supongo que no fue un sueño – Dijo el joven, gruñendo y estaba a punto de halar con más fuerza hasta que…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un hombre alto de cabello gris claro y vestimenta verde con una taza de café en su mano y un bastón con una empuñadura plateada en la otra, el hombre entró con mucha casualidad como si no notará al joven que lo fulminaba con la mirada desde el momento en que entro. Pero era todo lo contrario, el caballero estaba muy consciente de la mirada furiosa del chico, pero no era lo que le alertaba, si no que las esposas, las cuales si hubiesen sido jaladas con un poco más de fuerza se abrían roto junto con los costados de la cama. Lo cual era impresionante ya que hasta una persona con semblanza de super fuerza le tomaría una eternidad antes de romper esas cadenas.

\- Buenos días, disculpa el que tuviéramos que esposarte, pero debido a lo que ocurrió anoche con… contigo, teníamos que tomar ciertas precauciones – Explico el caballero para luego acomodar una silla cerca de la cama del chico y sentarse.

\- _***GRRR***_ , ¡Libérame! – Dijo el chico aún más enojado.

\- En verdad lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo hacerlo, a menos de que prometas tranquilizarte y no causar una rabieta en el momento en que te quite las esposas – Dijo el hombre.

Por mucho que le desagradaba la idea de tener que aceptar las condiciones de un humano, pero él sabía que no estaba en la mejor condición, además de intenso enojo, su mente estaba llena de dudas y confusión, y este humano tal vez podría proveerle respuestas acerca de su paradero y… su nuevo aspecto, ademas no sentía ninguna señal de malicia en el hombre **(2)**.

Así que aceptó solo relajando sus músculos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Bien – Dijo y se levantó de su silla, apoyando su bastón en un lado de la silla y dejando su taza sobre una mesita a lado de la camilla.

Sacó una llave de su bolsillo y prosiguió a liberarlo de las esposas, para volver a su silla y sentarse, mientras el chico observaba sus manos recién liberadas.

\- Sabes, si hubieses halado con un poco más de fuerza, las esposas se habrían desprendido sin problema. -

Esto último dejó un poco sorprendido e irritado al chico, pudo haberse librado e irse.

\- Lo cual sigue sorprendiéndome, no muchos han podido librarse de este tipo cadenas, debo suponer que para ser joven eres un individuo muy fuerte –

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿y en donde estoy? – Le preguntó el joven.

\- Paciencia, se que tienes dudas y yo también deseo que contestes las mías, pero creo que es mejor que esperemos a que tus compañeros también despierten – Dijo el hombre señalando con su mano los otros tres jóvenes sobre las camillas que se encontraban en la habitación.

\- ¿Compañeros? – Dijo volteando a ver a la dirección en la que le señalo el humano, para ver a los otros individuos, al principio no los reconoció, pero luego notó la larga y espinosa cola del chico moreno, los pies con apariencia de garras de ave del pelirrojo, y las antenas de insecto que sobresalían de la cabeza de la peliblanca y al instante supo de quienes se trataban - ¿Qué les pasó?

\- Al igual que a ti, no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que un equipo de estudiantes los encontró a ustedes inconscientes en el bosque y gravemente heridos – Explico el caballero de cabello grisáceo.

Esto no tenia sentido, el joven estaba consciente de que sus compañeros estarían algo heridos por el ataque de las armas humanas hacia ellos, pero... ¿por qué ellos, tanto como él, tenían las apariencias de humanos?, esa pregunta rondaba en su mente hasta que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

Un par de minutos después, leves sonidos llenaron la habitación y se presentaba cierto movimiento de las camas.

\- Al parecer, no tendremos que esperar mucho más – Dijo el hombre, poniendo su atención, junto con el chico, en los jóvenes que empezaban a despertar de su descanso

El joven castaño se levantó apoyándose en sus brazos y utilizando una de sus manos para limpiar el área empapada de saliva de su mejilla, para darse la vuelta y quedar sentado sobre la cama, abriendo lentamente sus ojos de color café.

El pelirrojo despertó estirando sus brazos hacia adelante soltando un gran bostezo, sus ojos eran amarillos.

Y la chica, se levantó frotando sus ojos azules con una de sus manos y dando un pequeño bostezo.

Cuando los ojos de los tres se abrieron y notaron el extraño ambiente y los individuos que estaban con ellos al instante se pusieron a la defensiva, confundidos de todo aquello que los rodeaba, con excepción de la peliblanca, quien observó con más detalle a los sujetos sobre las camas y los reconoció.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son, Humanos? – Dijo el fauno de la cola espinosa, con cierto tono de enojo, por las personas que se encontraban con él.

\- Cálmate Anguirus, tú también Rodan – Dijo el joven de cabello oscuro, hacia los chicos que se encontraban en las camillas enfrente de él.

\- ¿Te conozco?, humano – Preguntó el pelirrojo mostrándose muy defensivo ante la situación.

\- Soy yo, Gojira –

 **\- ¡¿QUÉ?!** – Dijeron el par de chicos en unión sin poder creer lo que el "humano" en frente de ellos les había dicho.

El chico volteó su mirada hacia la chica que estaba en la camilla a lado de la suya.

\- Mosura, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo el chico llamado Gojira hacia la chica de cabello blanco.

\- Estoy bien, gracias Goji-kun – Dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa y una voz suave y dulce hacia el chico de la cola escamosa.

\- Esperen, Si de verdad son ustedes… ¿Por qué se ven… por qué nos vemos…?, ¿Qué? – Dijo el joven de cabello café notando el aspecto de los demás tanto como el suyo, su mente llena de confusión que no lo dejaba pensar claramente – Goji ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Es lo que trató de averiguar – Respondió dirigiendo su atención hacia el humano de vestimenta verde, quien solo escuchaba la charla entre los cuatro faunos con interés.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó el chico con el nombre de Rodan, viendo al hombre que estaba con ellos.

El hombre aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

\- Antes de comenzar a aclarar dudas, creo que es mejor que me presente, Soy el Profesor Ozpin, director de la Academia Beacon, es un gusto conocerlos – Dijo el caballero.

\- ¿De la qué? – Dijo Anguirus aún más confundido que antes.

\- Me llamo Gojira, o así me llaman – Contestó el fauno de cabello oscuro.

\- Uhm… me llaman Anguirus –

\- Rodan – Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Mi nombre es Mosura, igualmente es un gusto – Dijo la chica de forma respetuosa.

\- Ahora que ya sabe nuestros nombres, díganos ¿Dónde estamos? – Dijo de forma interrogativa el joven de ojos naranjas.

\- Estamos en la enfermería de la Academia Beacon, y como le dije antes, un grupo de estudiantes los encontró en el bosque inconscientes y los trajimos aquí para que pudieran recuperarse – Explicó Ozpin

A pesar de la explicación de Ozpin, no parecía resolver del todo la incognita que tenían.

\- Oye Rodan, no entiendo nada de lo que nos dice este humano – Anguirus le susurró a su amigo a lado.

\- Yo tampoco, ¿Beacon?, jamás oí de un lugar con ese nombre – Contestó Rodan.

\- Chicos… – Dijo la chica de las antenas con sus ojos cerrados

\- De acuerdo, no importa, ¿Qué fue esa arma que usaron contra nosotros? – Dijo Goji elevando su tono.

\- ¿Arma? – Preguntó el director sin saber a qué se refería.

\- Si, ¿Qué era esa luz en el cielo? – Anguirus preguntó con un poco de molestia.

\- Chicos – Mosura elevo un poco mas su voz, pero ninguno le hacía caso.

La situación se volvía mas tensa y los chicos se enojaban más recordando lo sucedido, y exigiendo respuestas de lo que les había ocurrido.

\- Lo siento, pero, no se a qué se-

\- ¿Ese es su plan?, ¡¿Convertirnos en uno de ustedes para acabar con nosotros fácilmente?! – Rodan respondió con mucho enojo, interrumpiendo al director.

\- ¡Chicos! – Mosura gritó, captando la atención de todos aquellos presentes en la sala.

Todos fijaron su vista en ella, mientras ella abría lentamente sus ojos con un poco de preocupación en su rostro, esperando a que ella dijera algo.

\- N-no… no puedo c-comunicarme con las Shobijin – Dijo con un poco más de preocupación en su voz.

\- ¿Las qué? – Rodan preguntó.

\- "Las Shobijin", por lo que sé, son un par de pequeñas hadas que le…, espera, ¿Cómo que no puedes comunicarte con ellas? – Gojira empezó a sentirse algo extrañado por lo que mencionó su compañera.

\- N-no lo sé, no logro encontrarlas – Respondió.

\- ¿No será por lo que nos pasó? – Preguntó Rodan.

\- No, no es por eso, simplemente no las encuentro, como si hubiesen desaparecido… de hecho… siento algo diferente… en la naturaleza, una parte la siento normal pero la otra se siente… oscura y siniestra **(3)** – Dijo, posando sus manos en los lados de su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse.

Esto era nuevo y confuso para ella, nunca había sentido algo parecido, algún tipo de maldad rondaba por la naturaleza del mundo, a parte del hecho de que no podía ubicar a sus pequeñas sacerdotisas, no sabia por que, pero en su mente se le formulaba una duda que decidio aclarar.

Abriendo sus ojos y dando un pequeño suspiro, dirigió su vista hacia el hombre de traje verde.

\- ¿Disculpe?, Profesor Ozpin ¿cierto?, quisiera saber ¿si alguna vez ha oído acerca de la bomba nuclear sobre las ciudades de Japón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial o de las pruebas de armas nucleares en el océano pacífico? – La chica le preguntó.

El resto de los varones estaban confundidos respecto a la pregunta de la chica, ¿por qué estaría mencionando aquellos eventos?

\- Uhm…, la verdad nunca había oído sobre algo así, ni siquiera conozco las ubicaciones que me menciona – Respondió mostrándose completamente extranjero hacia esa pregunta.

Esto dejó perplejos a los faunos, ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre no supiera de eventos tan importantes que marcaron la historia del mundo, incluyendo la de la humanidad?, y Japón era conocido era muy conocido por los humanos, ¿en serio tampoco lo conocía?

\- Y lamento corregirla jovencita, pero el único conflicto de más cercana a la magnitud de esta… "Segunda Guerra Mundial", fue la "Gran Guerra" en la que los cuatro reinos de Remnant lucharon, y en la que hubo muchas perdidas debido a los ataques de Grimm, eso fue hace aproximadamente 80 años – Explicó el profesor.

Ahora esto si era completamente raro, no era la historia que ellos conocían en lo absoluto, ninguno entendía de lo que hablaba el hombre, ¿Gran Guerra?, ¿Grimm?, ¿Reinos?, ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

\- Un minuto, ¿Usted dijo "Remnant" ?, ¿A qué se refiere con ese nombre? – Preguntó la peliblanca.

\- Remnant… bueno, es en donde estamos, el mundo en el que vivimos – Respondió.

Si antes no estaban impactados, ahora esto los dejo completamente atonitos, Mosura tanto sus compañeros estaban con los ojos como platos y las bocas bien abiertas, impactados sin decir ni una palabra hasta que una idea brotó en su mente, que para cualquiera podría ser tonta y sin sentido, pero por lo que había escuchado de las palabras del hombre, no dejaba la posibilidad de que fuera correcta.

\- Chicos…, puede parecerles ridículo… pero no creo que estemos en casa –

* * *

 **\- Base de Operaciones Atlesiana –**

De vuelta en la región de Atlas, había pasado un día desde que los ingenieros de la base le daban sus últimas revisiones al androide que habían encontrado, tomo muchas horas, pero lograron adaptar sus conexiones a una máquina, en la que el robot se encontraba recostado boca arriba con lo que parecían ser largos cables conectados a su cuerpo, tres en cada uno de sus brazos y uno en cada lado de su cabeza.

Varios de los hombres calificados para el trabajo se aseguraban de que la máquina estuviera lista para la transferencia, revisando hasta el más minúsculo detalle.

Hasta que el sonido de la puerta automática abriéndose, dirigió la atención de todos los presentes hacia la persona que se encontraba a la entrada de la sala.

\- General Ironwood, señor – El ingeniero a cargo saludo hacia el hombre de alto rango

\- Buenos días caballeros, ¿Está todo listo? – Preguntó el general mientras se adentraba más en la habitación.

\- Todo listo, señor, el… sujeto esta conectado a una de las cámaras de aura, nos tomo un poco más de lo esperado debido al tipo de piezas con el que estaba construido, pero al final hemos sido capaces de adaptarlo a nuestra tecnología y ahora esta listo para la transferencia – Respondió – Solo nos falta esperar a que la señorita Polendina llegue.

\- Muy bien –

Se podía decir que el general se encontraba, aunque no lo demostrara, algo expectante de lo que podría realizar este androide en forma de humano y del uso que podría darle, y de hacerle saber al mundo que están preparados para cualquier tipo de contingencia que pueda llegar en un futuro.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que una nueva voz en la habitación se oyera…

\- ¿Disculpen? – Una voz femenina, sonaba dulce y tierna.

El general y el Ingeniero voltearon sus cabezas al oír la voz, para ver a una chica joven que se encontraba en la entrada.

Era una chica de piel clara con unas cuantas pecas en su rostro, cabello naranja peinado con rizos y con cabello arqueado saliendo de su cabeza, llevaba un gran moño rosa detrás de esta, sus ojos eran verde brillante. Vestía una blusa anticuada de color gris blanquecino debajo de un vestido overol corto gris con un par de franjas verde lima y lo que parecían ser un par de medias negras con líneas verticales verdes en los costados con suelas que cubría enteramente sus piernas y pies.

Ella era Penny Polendina, estudiante en la Academia de Atlas, "hija" del Dr. Polendina, y secretamente ella era el Proyecto P.E.N.N.Y, el primer ser sintético con aura propia, básicamente un androide, con el propósito de que algún día salvaría al mundo.

\- ¡Salutaciones!, general Ironwood, es un gusto verlo señor – Dijo la chica saludando al general con un ademán.

\- Buenos días, Penny, el gusto es mío – Respondió Ironwood – pero yendo al punto del por qué te llamamos, es porque te necesitamos para un asunto de suma importancia.

\- Estaré feliz de ayudar en lo que pueda, ¿Qué necesita? – La jovencita peli naranja preguntó.

El general le hiso un gesto a la chica de que lo siguiera para luego fijar la vista en el interior en de la primera cámara de aura.

\- Verás Penny, hace ayer nuestros soldados encontraron lo que al principio creyeron que era un caballero Atlesiano, pero al tener mejor vista del androide y traerlo aquí se dieron cuenta, de que era algo más parecido a ti – El general señaló al androide apagado con apariencia humana que estaba recostado en el interior de la cámara.

Penny observó a la máquina dentro de la capsula y quedó completamente impresionada.

\- Nuestros ingenieros lo han estudiado toda la noche y descubrieron que tiene la capacidad de generar aura –

Esto dejó a la chica en un estado entre shock y alegría

\- ¡¿En serio?¡, ¡es fascinante! – Respondió la chica sintiendo como su impresión crecía tanto como su felicidad.

\- Ciertamente lo es, pero hay un ligero contratiempo, su capacidad para generar aura no es tan efectiva como la tuya, además de que su disco duro parecer estar encriptado y podría llevarnos mucho tiempo el desbloquearlo – Captando aún más la atención de la joven, Ironwood explicó el problema – Por eso te necesitamos Penny, si transferimos parte de tu aura a la de este androide, cabe la posibilidad de poder acceder a cualquier información que contenga y tener alguien especial como tú. Así que… ¿Qué me dices?

En la cabeza de Penny, sus pensamientos brincaban de la emoción, si esto resultaba como lo decía el general, ella podría tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, compartir momentos felices, coincidir, pero más importante: un nuevo amigo.

\- Mi respuesta es un "Sí", general, estoy lista para ayudar – Dijo la chica robot con una sonrisa y realizando su típico ademán de saludo.

\- Muy bien…, ahora será mejor que te pongas en la cámara de aura para comenzar con la transferencia – Dijo el general.

\- Por supuesto, señor –

Al terminar con la charla, la chica joven se dirigió hacia la segunda cámara de aura la cual estaba a lado de la anterior, donde ella se sentó en el interior de esta dando un último vistazo y una tierna sonrisa al chico androide antes de recostarse y ser conectada a la máquina por algunos de los ingenieros.

Mientras el caballero de vestimenta blanca se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación, del otro lado de la puerta había una cabina de control donde estaban varios técnicos controlando el funcionamiento de la máquina a través computadoras holográficas y donde podían ver el suceso que estaban por presenciar a través de una ventana rectangular enfrente de ellos, en una de las pantallas se mostraba un par de barras que median la cantidad de aura de cada una de las cámaras de aura.

La barra que señalaba la cámara donde se encontraba Penny estaba al 100 porciento mientras en la que se encontraba el chico androide muy apenas llegaba aun 15 porciento.

Cuando los ingenieros terminaron de darle los últimos ajustes a ambas cámaras, rápidamente se retiraron hacia la cabina donde estaban el general y los técnicos para poder observar de lo que iba a suceder.

Ya la máquina estaba lista para la transferencia, y en una de las pantallas se podían ver el mensaje:

 ** _-" Proceso de Transferencia de Aura" -_**

 ** _\- "Listo"-_**

 ** _\- "¿Desea proseguir?" -_**

 ** _\- "Sí/No" -_**

Ante esto el técnico que controlaba la activación de la máquina, volteó a ver al general con una mirada cuestionable, la cual Ironwood respondió asintiendo su cabeza.

El técnico captó el mensaje y procedió a realizar la transferencia de aura…

* * *

 _Un vacío entero… una oscuridad absoluta llenaba el infinito espacio… sin haber rastros de alguien o algo en ese "lugar" …_

 _\- Ugh… ¿Dónde estoy? – Sonó una voz masculina._

 _\- Que extraño, ¿Qué habrá pasado conmigo?, ¿Por qué no siento mi cuerpo? –_

 _Una pequeña chispa de color amarillo empezaba a brillar, cada vez más cuando se emitía esa voz en el vacío._

 _\- No parece tener mucho sentido, ¿La operación fue realizada?, ¿La iniciativa Monarca tuvo éxito?, ¿A caso estoy muer… desactivado?, creo que estoy… ¿Confundido? –_

 _\- ¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien ahí? –_

 _Una nueva voz se escuchó desde una segunda chispa, esta era verde, que apareció de repente iluminando la zona con su luz._

 _\- ¿Uh? –_

 _\- ¡Oh!, ¡Salutaciones!, mi nombre es Penny Polendina, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo la chispa verde, revelando ser la conciencia de Penny._

 _\- Uhm… ¿Hola?, Soy Sistema de Pelea Multi-propósito Tipo 3 (MFS-3), pero mi nombre clave es: Kiryu, simplemente un programa dentro del cuerpo de un androide – Dijo la voz de la chispa amarilla._

 _\- Encantada de conocerte, y también es un gusto que pueda hablar contigo, significa que la transferencia está funcionando – Respondió._

 _\- ¿Transferencia? ¿Exactamente, qué me o qué nos están transfiriendo? – Preguntó el conocido como Kiryu._

 _\- Oh, pues verás, me dijeron que te encontraron desactivado y que tenias la capacidad de generar aura, pero no la suficiente, así que me conectaron a ti para transferirte un poco de la mía – Respondió Penny._

 _\- ¿Aura?, disculpa, creo que no tengo conocimiento de ese concep…, espera… -_

 _\- ¿Todo esta bien? –_

 _De repente en todo el vacío se lleno de miles de hologramas que contenían diferentes contenidos, unos contenían imágenes, otros videos y uno que otro archivo. Dejando curiosa a la chica._

 _\- Si, todo esta en orden, solo que parece que me he conectado a una fuente de información… interesante… CCTS… Academias... Dust… Criaturas del Grimm… Aura… Remnant – Decía mientras toda esa información fluía a través de él. **(4)**_

 _Toda esa información era analizada sin perder ni un solo detalle, haciéndole saber de la situación al androide y al final todo ser almacenado en su memoria._

 _\- Ya veo lo que pasa… al parecer esto no es la Tierra – Dijo titubeando la ultima parte para que la que estaba presente con él no lo escuchará – Dijiste que eras Penny Polendina, ósea que eres el Proyecto P.E.N.N.Y., ¿verdad?_

 _\- Uhm… si, pero ¿Cómo lo-_

 _\- Logré acceder a unos cuantos archivos confidenciales de la CCT y el ejercito Atlesiano, soy un programa pensante, una inteligencia artificial, pero no te preocupes, no pasará nada – Explicó, interrumpiendo la pregunta de la chica._

 _Mientras charlaban la luz de la chispa amarilla se hiso más intensa, dándole un extraño sentimiento._

 _\- ¿eh?, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Esta sensación?, Se siente… cálido y agradable, y también siento que alguien está tratando de entrar a mi base de datos – Dijo él._

 _\- Debe ser tu aura, significa que la transferencia ha sido un éxito, y lo otro debe ser porque siguen tratando acceder a tu base para ver cuales son tus funciones y propósitos, tranquilo solo es el general Ironwood y los técnicos asegurándose de que no seas… ya sabes… hostil. Pero yo creo les agradarías, a mí me agradas - Dijo Penny alegre – Bueno, creo yo voy despertar y esperare a que tu lo hagas, te veo luego amigo._

 _Dijo antes de que su chispa desapareciera de aquella zona oscura, dejando solo momentáneamente a la otra consciencia, pensando sobre su nuevo entorno._

 _\- Es interesante, aunque un poco ilógico, yo teniendo aura, Talvez sea por "eso" – Se dijo asimismo._

 _Por unos segundos todo quedó en silencio hasta que una nueva pantalla se abrió enfrente de él con el siguiente mensaje:_

 _ **\- Objetivos Principales: –**_

 _ **\- *Iniciativa Monarca – Clasificado –**_

 _ **\- Procesando… -**_

 _ **\- Usuario "Ejercito Atlesiano" Desconocido Intenta acceder a Base de Datos –**_

 _ **\- ¿Permiso para realizar cambios en el sistema? –**_

 _\- Bueno, ¿Por qué no?, creo que ya es tiempo de que empecemos con esto – Dijo._

 _ **\- Acceso Concedido –**_

 _ **\- Cargando Nueva Información –**_

 _ **\- Objetivos Principales: -**_

 _ **\- *** **Iniciativa Monarca – Clasificado –**_

 _ **\- *Defender a los Civiles –**_

 _ **\- *Combatir a las Criaturas del Grimm –**_

 ** _\- *Proteger a: Penny Polendina – (5)_**

* * *

\- La transferencia de aura ha sido un éxito, señor –

\- Bien, veamos que tal resultó – Ironwood viendo la escena desde la cabina de control para luego dirigirse hacia la sala de las capsulas.

La cámara de Penny se abrió, ella se levantó desconectando los cables de su cuerpo cuidadosamente. Saliendo de esta mientras veía con atención la otra cámara, permaneciendo expectante a lo que estaba a punto de salir.

El general y todos los técnicos e ingenieros que se encontraban con él, entraron a la habitación viendo a la misma dirección de la chica de pelo naranja.

La otra cámara al poco tiempo también alzo su compuerta para revelar el cuerpo metálico y brillante del androide con apariencia de fauno. Los ojos del robot se iluminaron en un amarillo brillante, posicionando sus manos sobre ambos costados de la capsula para levantarse y mirar a su alrededor hasta localizar a las personas que lo observaban con asombro y alegría. El chico, una vez fuera de la máquina y poniendo sus pies en el suelo, caminó hacia ellos con un poco de tambaleó al principio, pero se reincorporó rápidamente volviendo a un ritmo normal, con su larga cola arrastrándose con suavidad en el suelo. Hasta estar justo en frente del general y la chica robot, y mirar hacia el hombre.

\- Identifícate – Ordenó el general hacia el androide

\- Saludos, Soy Sistema de Pelea Multi-propósito, Nombre Clave: Kiryu, es un gusto conocerlo General James Ironwood. –

* * *

\- Es- esto no puede ser cierto –

\- ¿Cómo que no estamos en la Tierra? -

Devuelta en la Acedemia Beacon, los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban atónitos debido al asunto del "otro mundo". Cada uno discutiendo con su propio argumento, a excepción de Mosura, quien en realidad trataba de evitar que sus aliados se salieran de control… no tuvó mucho éxito que digamos. Ozpin no entendía del todo de lo que los faunos hablaban, pero se mostraba muy interesado en su historia.

\- Todos tranquilos, por favor – El hombre de cabello gris alzó su voz, llamando la atención de los presentes en la habitación, quedando en un momento de silencio – Gracias, ahora… ¿Quisieran explicarme lo que les ocurre?

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, no sabiendo como contestar a la pregunta del director, hasta que la chica de las antenas decidió hablar.

\- Verá, puede que le parezca absurdo e ilógico y puede darnos por dementes si quiere, pero lo que le diré es nada más y nada menos que la verdad –

El hombre de traje verde entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos y escuchó a las palabras de la damisela. Ella dio un suspiró y…

\- No somos de este mundo… Nosotros cuatro venimos de un mundo llamado Tierra –

Cualquiera al oirá tal cosa de otra persona, pensaría dos cosas: uno, que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto y que solo querían verle la cara de tonto; o dos, que había perdido completamente el juicio. Eran posibilidades que parecían muy tentadoras para Ozpin, pero podía ver la expresión del rostro de la chica, su mirada mostraba una profunda seriedad, no parecía estar mintiendo, y es cierto que acababan de recuperarse de heridas serias y que desconocía de su origen, pero ella tampoco parecía haber perdido su cordura, algo que él sabía muy bien identificar en las personas.

\- Ok… y dime ¿Cómo es está "Tierra" de la que vienen? – Preguntó con interés

Esto dejo impresionados a los tres varones del grupo, _"¿en verdad nos está creyendo?",_ se preguntaban asimismo tampoco creyéndolo ellos mismos. Aunque en el caso de Mosura, quien no se esperaba del todo esa reacción del hombre, podía ver que el era un hombre comprensible que podría ayudarles si le explicaba su situación.

\- Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo…? –

La chica fauno le explicó al hombre de traje verde lo fundamental acerca de su mundo, sobre la especie dominante actual es el ser humano, de cómo está el planeta gobernado por diferentes naciones, algunos problemas que tiene debido al mal uso de sus recursos, por el momento no revelando el hecho de sus verdaderas apariencias, pero ella continuo hasta al fin terminar con su explicación.

Ozpin estaba interesado con la historia de la joven y totalmente impresionado con lo diferente que era su "mundo" a Remnant, cuando la chica terminó de explicar, él soltó una leve risa.

\- Discúlpenme, pero aun con todo lo que me has contado, me es difícil creerlo…, pero puedo notar en ti que lo que me dices es verdad, y para ser honestos, en lo años que he vivido me he topado con muchas cosas... inusuales –

\- Me alegra que usted comprenda, por el momento es lo que voy a decir, y quisiera saber ¿si podría responder nuestras preguntas? – Dijo la chica ahora interesada en este "Remnant"

\- Me parece bien – Dijo Ozpin.

Tal como lo había hecho la chica, él explicó acerca de la situación en Remnant, que en el planeta existían dos especies dominantes: humanos y faunos, estos últimos eran personas con ciertas cualidades animales, explicó sobre el aura y su funcionamiento, y de que fue así como lograron que se recuperaran de las heridas en sus cuerpos; Las criaturas del Grimm, eran un tema que les resultó…intrigante, aquellas criaturas cuyo propósito era solo acabar con el hombre y sus creaciones y que para defenderse de sus ataques habían creado las Academias para entrenar a jóvenes guerreros, "cazadores" y asi enfrentar a las criaturas de la oscuridad, y por ultimo sobre el uso de un material llamado "Dust" el cual les había sido muy útil para desarrollarse tanto en tecnología y armamento.

Los cuatro jóvenes escuchaban con atención al director, impresionados por la gran diferencia que había en la humanidad de este mundo comparada con la de su propio mundo. Aunque el tema de los Grimm llamó mucho el interés de Gojira y Mosura.

\- Ya veo, de verdad es un mundo diferente al nuestro – Dijo la chica.

\- En efecto, pero hay algo que más que quisiera saber, ¿Cómo llegaron a nuestro mundo? – Preguntó Ozpin.

Esto dejó un poco apagado al grupo, el recuerdo del cómo llegaron a este mundo era un poco confuso, pero se daban una buena idea del cómo fue…

\- Bueno…, digamos que donde veníamos, no éramos muy queridos por la humanidad – Dijo Mosura un poco entristecida.

\- ¿Podría saber por qué? – Preguntó el director.

\- Al igual que en su mundo, la humanidad también ha peleado contra criaturas que han convivido con ellos durante millones de años. Esas criaturas, éramos nosotros – Explicó – Las apariencias con las que usted no esta viendo, no son lo que en realidad somos.

Ozpin quedó aún más intrigado en esto último.

\- Nosotros no somos humanos, ni tampoco faunos… somos Kaijus…, Enormes criaturas con el poder de incluso destruir ciudades humanas enteras…, "Monstruos", según nos llaman…, aunque prefiero el término "Fuerzas de la Naturaleza" encargados de mantener el equilibrio entre la naturaleza y el hombre… y debido a eso, durante los últimos años hemos tenido constantes "conflictos" con los humanos – Dijo mirando de reojo a sus compañeros.

Anguirus y Rodan respondieron con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras Gojira solo apartó la mirada en señal de poca importancia, sabiendo muy bien a que se refería la chica polilla.

\- Pero, aunque normalmente no somos hostiles, la humanidad ya no pensaba eso, nos veían como amenazas y abominaciones, así que idearon un plan para deshacerse de nosotros y por lo visto… lo lograron… nos desterraron de nuestro hogar… -

Ozpin se había quedado asombrado por lo que dijo la muchacha, criaturas con el poder de incluso destruir civilizaciones, ni siquiera el Grimm podía realizar tal acción, a menos que estuvieran en grupo, no era difícil entender el por qué eran considerados como monstruos de donde venían, podría decirse que eran más bien incomprendidos. Individuos que en el mismo mundo que la humanidad vivian con constante temor y odio hacia ellos, en cierta forma, también solía suceder en Remnant. Los veía a todos con expresiones cabizbajas en sus rostros.

\- En verdad lo lamento – Dijo el profesor sintiendo un poco de pena por ellos

\- Esta bien, no tiene por qué disculparse – Contestó amablemente la joven.

\- Pero… ahora ¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó Anguirus.

Un momento de silencio mientras ella pensaba en una solución y de volver a su mundo, pero no encontró ninguna posibilidad de que eso sucediera, no podía comunicarse con sus sacerdotisas desde este mundo, por lo tanto, no podrían invocarla devuelta junto con el resto de los Kaiju a la Tierra. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la respuesta era obvia…

\- No lo sé –

El chico de la cola de lagarto, al oir esto, se mantuvo cabizbajo y sus ojos cerrados, pero se podía notar que apretaba sus puños con fuerza para controlar su enojo.

\- Tal vez yo pueda… ayudarles en algo –

Los cuatro faunos pusieron su atención al caballero de traje verde por lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Gojira.

\- Bueno, no es como que pueda devolverlos a su hogar, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarles en todo lo que pueda, mientras tanto…díganme ¿Les gustaría quedarse en mi escuela por un tiempo? –

Los cuatro quedaron un poco extrañados por las palabras del hombre, _"¿Quedarse en su escuela?"_

\- Verán, yo supongo que podría llevarles un poco de tiempo el idear en como volver y no tienen idea del cuanto, así que yo les propongo un lugar donde hospedarse, comida, y entre otras cosas que lleguen a necesitar – Ozpin les estaba ofreciendo mucho, los cuatro chicos muy apenas podían creer la cantidad de amabilidad y generosidad del hombre – entonces ¿Qué dicen?

\- ¿Esta seguro?, no quisiera que fuéramos una molestia para usted o cualquiera de los que se encuentren aquí – Dijo Mosura.

\- Para nada, estaré encantado de ayudarles en lo que pueda, tan solo tendrán que seguir ciertas… reglas – Comentó el director.

\- ¿Reglas? – Preguntó Rodan.

\- Así es, como les dije, aquí en Beacon entrenamos a los jóvenes en el uso de distintos estilos de pelea para combatir a las criaturas del Grimm y defender a las personas del peligro, y mientras estén aquí tendrán que aprender tanto de los maestros y los estudiantes que hay aquí – Explicó – Podrá parecerles algo tedioso al principio, pero les puedo asegurar que se llevarían muy bien aquí con el resto de personas.

El grupo no sabia que decir, se miraban entre ellos constantemente por respuestas, es cierto que querían volver a su mundo, pero la opción de quedarse hasta encontrar la forma de volver era muy tentadora. A demás que era de las pocas veces que un humano les mostraba amabilidad hacia ellos.

\- Saben…- Dijo el chico de cabello gris, llamando la atención de todos los presentes – Si me hubiesen propuesto tal cosa hace mucho, hubiese dicho que era una completa y absurda perdida de tiempo, pero no es como que tengamos una mejor opción, yo acepto.

Mosura dio una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero

\- Yo también acepto, Arigatou Gozaimasu _(Muchas Gracias)_ , Ozpin-sensei – Dijo la chica con una reverencia. Aunque Ozpin no entendio del todo la frase en otro lenguaje, pero el supuso que le quiso decir gracias.

\- Yo voy a donde tú vayas amigo, también estoy dentro, en caso de que lleguen a necesitarme – Dijo el castaño hacia su amigo Gojira.

\- Bueno, no es como qué me vaya mejor sin ustedes, así que yo también acepto – Dijo por último el pelirrojo.

Ozpin les dirigió una ligera sonrisa y se levantó de su silla.

\- Esta decidido, los cuatro asistirán como estudiantes a Beacon, después de un último chequeo los darán de alta y podrán salir de aquí, también les daremos ropa nueva para que puedan cambiarse, y luego mandare a un alumno a que los guie por la academia para que sepan como ubicarse y evitar perderse – Dijo tomando su taza y su bastón, dirigiéndose a la salida, pero al abrir la puerta volteó hacia los jóvenes y… - Y por favor, traten de no mencionar el hecho de que son… de otro mundo a nadie más, puede que no muchos lleguen a tomarlo tan bien como yo.

\- Entendido, gracias – Dijo Gojira.

Ozpin salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta y caminó por el pasillo, donde se encontró con la profesora Goodwitch, quien había estado esperando y escuchando la conversación del director y los cuatro jóvenes a través de la ventanilla de la habitación. Ozpin se acercó a ella.

\- Parece que salió mejor de lo que esperaba – Dijo la profesora – al menos a ti no te atacaron.

\- Así parece – Dijo tranquilamente Ozpin.

\- ¿En serio les crees?, ¿no te parece algo ilógico? – Preguntó la mujer de lentes al caballero junto a ella.

\- La verdad es que me parece muy bizarro, pero en la vida se ven cientos de cosas extrañas ¿no? –

\- Si, pero no tan extrañas como estas – Dijo ella dando un suspiro y volver a hablar – Ok, si tu les crees, confío en ti.

\- Gracias, ahora es momento de recibir a los nuevos alumnos de la escuela, ve preparando un dormitorio para ellos, yo me ocuparé de sus expedientes y registros – Dijo Ozpin.

\- Por supuesto… y dime ¿Ya pensaste que nombre le darás a su equipo? – Preguntó Ella.

\- Tengo uno en mente…, y también creo que este periodo se acaba de volver más "interesante" -

Ambos profesores se retiraron del edificio hiendo a hacer lo que les correspondía.

 _¿Qué le espera ahora al nuevo equipo de Kaijus en Beacon?_

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de nuestra historia, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Comenzare en el siguiente capitulo dentro de un par de semanas por cuestion de examenes, y lo hare más emocinonate ya que revelaré las armas y las semblanzas que tendrán nuestros Kaijus favoritos, tambien el como se conoceran con el equipo RWBY.**

 **y aquí les dejaré las explicaciones que marque con un número a lo largo del capitulo:**

 **(1): Si ya se que me dirán: "¿Por qué Godzilla estan debil en esta historia? Bla bla". Si lo se, para godzilla unas simples cadenas no son nada, pero yo lo decidi ponerlo asi, por que él todavia no tiene suficiente control sobre las habilidades de su nuevo cuerpo, pero verán que dentro de poco tratare de ajustarlo más a sus verdaderas capacidades.**

 **(2): Normalmente, le hubiera valido y empezado a destruir todo, pero como estoy utilizando la version Legendary, yo lo veo un poco más "flexible" y "tolerante" hacia la humanidad, por asi decirlo, que sus otras versiones, siempre y cuando no lo provequen o le den una razón para destruir todo.**

 **(3): Como se ha visto en varias peliculas, Las Shobijin pueden comunicarse telepaticamente con Mothra y viceversa, además Mothra es casi una divinidad, una diosa de la Naturaleza, por lo que me imagino que debe ser capaz de sentir el equilibrio en esta, y me lleva a suponer que como los Grimm al ser parte de la naturaleza de Remnant, ella pueda sentir ese lado siniestro en ellos.**

 **(4): Mechagodzilla 3 es normalmente controlado por un piloto, pero como dije en mi primer cap, dije que el tenía ahora una inteligencia artificial, por eso puede conectarse a varias fuentes de información.**

 **(5): Creo que acabo de hacer referencias a "Avengers: Era de Ultron" y "Robocop" XD.**

 **Eso sería todo de parte de mí, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para seguir continuando con la historia.**

 **Nos vemos Miix chicos Y Cozmiik, Fuera.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Entre Cazadores y Kaijus

**Y ¿Cómo estan Miix Chicos?, aquí Cozmiik Zix.**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! 2018!**

 **Bueno Chicos, espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz Navidad y aquí tenemos el tercer capitulo de la historia, lamento no haber podido escribir mas a menudo, por que he tenido examenes, las fiestas y otras cosas que no me dejan el tiempo para continuar, pero aqui les traigo este de aqui Y tratare de aprovechar este periodo de descanso para escribir por lo menos unas 500 palabras por dia y asi traerles el siguiente cap para a mediados de mes.**

 **De nuevo, Muchasimas gracias por el apoyo que le estan dando a la historia, aunque para algunos no sea mucho, la historia ha tenido mas follows y favoritos desde el ultimo capitulo, y lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerles y seguir esfozandome para que esta historia se vuelva una pieza de arte, espero que siga siendo de su agrado. Y esto del Volumen 5 solo me traen más y más ganas de continuar y llegar hasta ese punto.**

 **Tambien quiero dar las gracias a la escritora de Wattpad "Roset Dazzel", por ayudarme en un detallito en la escritura de este capitulo.**

 **A los comentarios:**

 **\- "Ben56": Muchas gracias amigo por tu apoyo, he leido tu historia Jojo's y Kuroinu, siendote sincero no tenia ni idea de lo que trataba Kuroinu y cuando lo vi me quede atonito y sin palabras XD, pero tu historia me esta gustando, al igual que el resto que has escrito relacionadas con Kuroinu (¡haz que pague caro ese desgraciado de Vault!), y espero con ansias la ficha de datos de Godzilla que mencionaste. Bendiciones y Exito.**

 **\- "Silver bloodwolf" y "uLquiorra": muchas gracias por su opinion acerca de la historia, y para responder a sus preguntas acerca de que si "Monster X" aparecera en la historia , dejenme decirles que si tengo planeado usarlo por su gran parecido a los Grimm, pero no aparecera por el momento. Y no sera el unico enemigo de Godzilla que aparecera.**

 **-ATENCIÓN-**

 **Yo no soy propietario del anime/serie RWBY, ni de las peliculas de Godzilla, solo lo soy de esta idea crossover, todos los derechos les pertenecen a sus repectivos autores**

* * *

 **\- Capítulo 3 -**

 **\- Entre Cazadores y Kaijus -**

* * *

 **\- Academia Beacon – Dormitorios –**

En el interior de un edificio de dormitorios de la escuela para cazadores, encontrándose caminando en uno de los pasillos, la profesora Goodwitch dirigía al grupo de jóvenes faunos, que acababan de salir de la enfermería, hacia al dormitorio donde los cuatro se iban a hospedar.

Los cuatro jóvenes solo seguían a la mujer de lentes, con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros y vestidos de una forma diferente.

Gojira vestía una camiseta de manga larga negra, unos jeans negros y calzaba unas botas estilo Rock. Un atuendo algo simple.

Su rostro mostraba una mirada tranquila y seria mientras él ayudaba a su compañera Mosura, quien estaba vestida con un kimono japonés corto, la parte superior del vestido era blanco con bordes naranjas, las mangas largas y acampanadas con sus patrones caracteríscos de colores amarillo, naranja y negro, mientras la parte inferior del atuendo tenia franjas blancas y anaranjadas, llevando puestas unas medias blancas que cubrían totalmente sus piernas y unas zapatillas naranjas. Ella estaba recargando su brazo sobre el cuello del chico para que ella pudiera mantenerse en pie.

A diferencia del resto, ella era la única que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar en dos piernas, siempre se movía usando sus alas para volar o simplemente mantenerse en el aire, o incluso solo posarse sobre la superficie del suelo con sus seis patas, pero ahora, ella ya no poseía esas características, por lo que no tuvo más opción que intentar caminar con sus nuevas extremidades. Incluso al salir de la enfermería no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio varias veces y casi caer, de no ser por el joven de cabello gris oscuro quien la sujetaba antes de caerse para que no se lastimara.

Anguirus y Rodan los seguían por detrás. Anguirus caminaba ligeramente encorvado, vistiendo una camisa de tirantes color café oscuro, unos shorts tipo cargo café claro y botas estilo Harvey Davidson. Mientras Rodan tenía una camiseta color naranja claro de manga corta debajo de una sudadera roja grisáceo y jeans negros, no llevaba puesto ningún tipo de calzado debido a la forma de sus pies, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

A pesar de no entender del todo el porqué los humanos, tanto de este mundo como en el suyo, estaban tan acostumbrados a usar estas prendas, a lo cual la chica polilla les explico que eran morales que ellos habían desarrollado y también de algo llamado "decencia", lo cual a cierto par de kaijus les aburrió. Además las prendas eran en cierto sentido "comodas".

Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, si no lo que les esperaría al grupo una vez que empiecen a tener contacto con las personas de este mundo, _"¿Acaso los aceptarían?", "¿los rechazarían?", "y si descubrieran que son monstruos de otro mundo… ¿Se repetiría lo mismo que en la Tierra?."_ Estas preguntas resonaban en las mentes de los cuatro, y honestamente, con todo lo que había sucedido ya habían perdido su fe en la humanidad o ya la habían perdido desde hace mucho, o simplemente ya no les interesaba, sobretodo a los tres varones del grupo, pero Mosura sabía muy bien la opinión de sus compañeros, y a pesar de lo que llegaran a hacerles los humanos, ella no perdería su fe en que en ellos todavía existe la bondad, el mismo Ozpin, aunque tenía cierto misterio con él, se lo había demostrado, aun después de haberle dicho de sus capacidades y de lo que eran en su mundo, y mientras aun exista la bondad en ellos, ella creería que un mundo donde la naturaleza y el hombre coexistan en paz era posible.

Mientras tanto, estaba Glynda, quien guiaba a los cuatro jóvenes hacia la habitación donde se quedarían, pero el hecho de que ellos fueran de otro mundo simplemente era algo alocado, cierto era de que Ozpin ya le había contado sobre las sorprendentes cosas que sucedían en Remnant, pero ahora esto era pasar la raya. Sin embargo, su confianza en el Director de la escuela era mucho más grande que su escepticismo, por lo que ella creía también en la historia de estos chicos y sentía un poco de empatía hacia ellos, la situación con muchos de los faunos era un poco similar a la de ellos, vivir en un lugar donde eres odiado y perseguido solo porque es diferente, en serio la arrogancia del hombre no desaparece ni en este ni en otro mundo por lo visto, no sorprendería el por qué el chico de la cola de lagarto la atacó a ella y a los doctores de la enfermería cuando se despertó.

Desde que salieron, caminando desde la enfermería hasta el edificio de los dormitorios, no pudieron evitar sentirse algo asombrados por la estructura de los edificios que conformaban el campus de la academia, claro no era más grande que las ciudades modernas de Japón o Estados Unidos, pero tenia un buen estilo, una gran área circular pavimentada rodeada por grandes columnas que daban paso a un camino que dirigía la entrada de un edificio con apariencia de castillo o torre.

En el centro de la zona se podía ver una gran estatua de piedra que mostraba dos figuras posando sobre una gran roca, la primera mostraba a un cazador encapuchado y con una armadura ligera, postrando su pierna sobre la cima de la roca y alzaba una espada, y la segunda figura, que estaba junto al primero, tenia una apariencia femenina, una cazadora, con una vestimenta similar a la del cazador, solo que esta apoyaba su mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de un hacha de doble filo, mientras esta posaba ambas hojas del hacha sobre la piedra. Justo en frente, pero a la vez daba la ilusión de que estaba por debajo, de la gran piedra, se encontraba la figura de un Grimm, un Beowolf para ser exacto, el cual estaba arrodillado apoyando su brazo derecho sobre la base, en señal de derrota. Sin duda, era una pieza fascinante que representaba la firmeza y valentía de los cazadores ante las criaturas del Grimm.

Aunque la vista del lugar no estaba nada mal, los kaijus observaron que había una gran cantidad de personas que pasaban por el lugar, la mayoría eran humanos y faunos con edades que de entre 17 a 20 años, muchos llevaban consigo armas como espadas, lanzas, pistolas, rifles, entre otras.

Al principio los jóvenes no hicieron caso al pequeño grupo de faunos que seguía a la profesora de cabello rubio, pero luego empezaron a tener cierto interés hacia los kaijus, en especial hacia Mosura, quien a pesar de ser una fauno, cautivo a varios de los estudiantes varones con su belleza. A Gojira no le gustaba la atención que estaba recibiendo del público, incluso muchas de las chicas lo saludaban a lo lejos o le guiñaban discretamente, pero él decidió ignorarlos y seguir su camino ayudando a su compañera a caminar. El caso no fue muy diferente con los otros dos miembros del grupo, ambos también recibían ese tipo de atenciones, Rodan opto por seguir el ejemplo de su amigo y seguir su camino, a diferencia de Anguirus, quien les respondió a varios humanos y faunos con un saludo y una sonrisa inocente.

La verdad los Kaijus no se esperaban este tipo de comportamiento hacia ellos, es cierto que ahora se veían como humanos, o mas bien faunos, pero no se les había ocurrido que podían causar esta clase de impresión hacia los demás.

Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, ya estaban dentro del lugar donde se iban a hospedar, debían decir que se sentía agradable, y también el hecho de que pudieran ver por dentro las estructuras humanas y no por fuera siendo destruidas o quedándose en escombros por sus presencias.

Los cuatro faunos siguieron a la profesora por un pasillo, donde se encontraban varias puertas blancas de madera que daba paso a los dormitorios, hasta que llegaron una de las puertas que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo. Glynda sacando una llave de su bolsillo y usándola para abrir la puerta, dando vista al interior de la habitación.

Era una habitación amplia, en el centro de la pared del fondo estaba una gran ventana con cortinas rojas colgando de sus lados, debajo de esta, estaba un pequeño librero horizontal vacío, había cuatro camas con bases de madera, almohadas blancas y cobijas rojas, de la pared del lado izquierdo había un armario a lado de una puerta que daba entrada al baño de la habitación, mientras del lado derecho había solo otro armario, por último había un escritorio en cada lado de la puerta principal con una lampara sobre estos.

La profesora entró junto con los cuatro jóvenes.

\- Esta será su habitación, por su estadía aquí – Dijo Glynda mostrándoles el interior del cuarto - ¿Les parece bien?

Gojira, quien seguía ayudando a Mosura a caminar, la dirigió hacia una de las camas de la habitación para que ella luego se sentara en esta y pudiera reposar, para luego observar con más detalle el espacio. Mientras Anguirus curioseaba con las cosas que había, y Rodan observaba su nuevo entorno.

\- Wow, se siente tranquilo - Anguirus comentó.

\- Meh, un poco reducido para mi gusto, pero creo que servirá - Rodan no podia mantener su boca cerrada y decir que no estaba conforme con el lugar, usualmente preferiría un espacio más abierto, digo, los necesitaba para poder estirar sus alas, las cuales ya no tenía.

\- ¡Rodan-kun!, Si, está muy bien – Dijo Mosura susurrando un regaño a su aliado de pelirrojo por su falta de cortesía, y luego corregirlo con una aceptación hacia la maestra, ella si se sentía cómoda con este entorno, pero luego recordó que: – oh, y perdón por hacer que tuvieras que ayudarme a llegar hasta aquí Goji-kun, aun no me he acostumbrado a andar en dos pies.

Esto ultimo lo dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sintiendose avergonzada por haberle sido una molestia a su compañero.

\- No hay problema – Dijo el kaiju de cabellos grises.

Glynda solo los miró con una mirada estoica antes de volver a hablar.

\- De acuerdo…, ahora los dejare un tiempo para que se instalen, luego les enviare a un alumno para que les dé un recorrido por la academia y puedan orientarse, y aquí les voy a entregar las llaves de la habitación y sus Scrolls – Dijo la mujer entregándoles cuatro llaves y cuatro tabletas rectangulares blancas pequeñas con un la figura de un pequeño diamante en su centro – Estas les ayudaran a entrar a su habitación y los Scrolls les servirán para comunicarse, organizar sus horarios de clase, entre otras funciones, así que asegúrense de no perderlos.

Los kaijus estaban confundidos con las baratijas que la mujer les había dado, pero a la vez les recordaba a ciertos artefactos que también usaban los humanos en la tierra, _"los llamaban… ¿celulares o teléfonos?... algo asi_ ", algo era seguro, tendrían que aprender a cómo utilizarlos, pero problablemente no sea tan fácil.

\- Si, arigatou gozaimasu, Goodwitch-sensei – Dijo Mosura, expresandocon una reverencia su gratitud hacia la profesora.

\- Que tengan un buen día – Dijo Glynda saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Por ahora los cuatro aliados necesitaban pensar muy bien en como seguir sus vidas en este nuevo mundo.

\- Entonces… ¿Y ahora qué? – Anguirus preguntó intentando conseguir alguna sugerencia de lo que debían hacer, a lo cual sus compañeros solo lo miraron con expresiones pensativas en sus rostros.

* * *

No muy alejado de la habitación de los kaijus, en uno de los otros cuartos, se encontraban las chicas del equipo RWBY haciendo… bueno…

\- Eres fuerte hermanita, pero no dejare que venzas tan fácil –

\- No me rendiré Yang, ¡Este es mi momento! –

- **¡HAAAA! –**

…

\- _**NINJA AMARILLO GANA ¡ANIQUILACIÓN TOTAL! –**_

\- ¡Nooo! ¡¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?! – Lloriqueó Ruby mientras veía como volvía a perder otra ronda de su juego favorito contra su hermana

\- Bueno… Mejor suerte a la próxima Ruby – Dijo Yang con un poco de superioridad mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Una tarde normal y como cualquier otra dentro de la habitación de las chicas, Ruby y Yang jugando videojuegos en los cuales usualmente la chica de la capa roja tenia la ventaja al principio, pero por simple crueldad del destino, su hermana lograba de una forma u otra arrebatarle la victoria de las manos.

\- ¿Podrían bajar la voz?, Algunas tratamos de concentramos en cosas más útiles, ¿Saben? – los lloriqueos de la pelinegra y los cantos de victoria de la rubia se vieron interrumpidos por la queja de cierta heredera peliblanca que se encontraba estudiando sus apuntes del semestre anterior sentada en una silla enfrente de un escritorio – Diles Blake.

¿Eh?... ah, si claro – Decía la chica del moño confundida, pero dando una respuesta rápida hacia Weiss.

Blake en realidad no prestaba atención a los problemas de ruido entre sus compañeras de cuarto, después de un semestre de vivir en la misma habitación ya se había acostumbrado a las constantes discusiones, además últimamente ella estaba más concentrada en una libreta que contenía apuntes acerca de los recientes asaltos y robos de Dust por parte del criminal Roman Torchwick y de la organización del White Fang, de la cual ella ya no era miembro.

\- Oh vamos, solo nos estamos divirtiendo ¿no es así Ruby? – Dijo Yang hacia su malhumorada amiga, para luego dirigirse hacia su hermana menor.

 _\- BUAAA_ ~… - Otro lloriqueo de parte de la joven de los ojos plateados.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Preguntó, ignorando por completo el estado actual de su hermana.

Weiss solo volteó sus ojos en señal de molestia, pero decidió que era mejor no continuar con esto.

\- Por cierto, Blake ¿Qué estas leyendo? – Preguntó la rubia hacia la chica fauno sintiéndose curiosa por el libro que estaba sosteniendo en su mano.

Al escuchar a la pregunta de su amiga, Blake se sintió intranquila por un momento, desde el encuentro con el White Fang hace unas semanas no había parado de investigar sus ultimas operaciones en Vale, lo cual no le dejaba mucho tiempo para descansar que digamos, y sabia que sus amigas se preocuparían por ella si se enteraban de que seguía con esa situación, y eso era de las ultimas cosas que quisiera, no porque considerara a sus compañeras una molestia, sino porque no quería que se involucraran más y se pusieran en peligro.

Por lo que tuvo que idear alguna cosa para contestarle a Yang.

\- Nada… solo apuntes del semestre pasado. –

Por un momento la respuesta que le dio no sonó tan sincera, pero de todos modos la chica rubia lo dejó pasar.

\- Ustedes dos a veces son tan aburridas ¿lo saben? – Dijo Yang.

Antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiera decir algo ante ese comentario, dos golpes en la puerta se hicieron presentes dejando a las cuatro chicas en total silencio, todas se miraron confundidas pues no esperaban a nadie.

\- **Paso** – Mencionaron todas excepto Ruby quien se atrasó, nadie pensaba levantarse para ir abrir la puerta.

\- Bien, iré yo. – Dijo con pesadez mientras se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

La líder del equipo estaba cerca de la entrada, tomó con su mano el pomo y abrió la puerta para revelar a la persona que había llamado.

\- Oh, Profesora Goodwitch ¿Está todo bien? –

Al ver de quien se trataba el resto del equipo miró hacia la puerta para ver a la asistente del director estando en la entrada de su habitación.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Rose, quisiera saber ¿si tiene un poco de tiempo libre? – Preguntó la maestra hacia la joven estudiante.

\- ¿uhm?, yo creo que sí ¿por qué? – Ruby preguntó sintiendo interés por la razón por la cual la profesora le solicitaba un poco de su tiempo.

\- Verá, acaba de llegar un grupo de alumnos nuevos a la academia, y no tienen mucho conocimiento de las instalaciones, pensaba en darles un tour por la escuela, pero desafortunadamente tengo cosas importantes que hacer ahora, así que ¿Cree que podría darme una mano, y darles el recorrido por mí, por favor? – Solicitó la profesora.

Ruby quedó pensativa por un momento, mientras el resto de sus amigas se miraban las unas a otras, expectantes de la respuesta de su líder.

\- ¡Ok!, lo haré – Dijo la chica joven con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, su habitación se encuentra al fondo de este pasillo para que pase con ellos después – Mencionó Glynda.

\- Si, esta bien, yo me encargo – Dijo Ruby haciéndole saber a la maestra que ella podía contar con su ayuda, cerrando la puerta y volteando su mirada a sus compañeras - ¡Chicas! ¿escucharon?, hay nuevos estudiantes, y me pidieron a mí que les diera un recorrido por la escuela.

Decía la joven cazadora con sintiéndose un poco superior por un pequeño instante. Pero la verdad le emocionaba la idea de ayudar a nuevas personas a orientarse por la academia, ya que conocer más personas podría significar nuevos amigos, y nuevos amigos solo podría llevarla a lo que de verdad le gustaba… Armas, armas super cool. La joven con solo pensar en ello hacia que sus ojos brillaran como estrellas por el asombro y la curiosidad.

 _"¡Oh!, tengo que hacer algo para hacerlos sentir bienvenidos… ¡Ya sé!",_ Pensó para luego ocurrírsele algo para recibir a los nuevos – Yang, ¿Dónde esta la harina para galletas?

La hermana mayor de la joven de la capa solo rodó los ojos por la dulce y alegre personalidad de su media hermana mientras la veía como entusiasmadamente buscaba las cosas para darles una cálida bienvenida a los nuevos, _"Esto se pondrá bueno"._

* * *

Había pasado casi una hora desde que llegaron a esta habitación, ninguno había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, no habían hecho nada más que instalarse en este nuevo espacio… bueno a excepción de Gojira y Anguirus quienes ayudaban a la pobre de Mosura a mantenerse y caminar con sus nuevas extremidades. De todos, a ella le toco ser la desafortunada que no supiera andar en dos piernas, bueno no la podian culpar ya que la mayor de su vida ella usaba sus alas para moverse, pero poco a poco empezaba a acostumbrarse al equilibrio que ella debía mantener.

Despues de numerosas caídas y del aprendizaje del como andar de la chica, los chicos decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso, Gojira apoyando su espalda sobre la pared pensando y meditando, Anguirus sentado sobre la alfombra del suelo y Mosura sentada sobre la cama al lado derecho de la ventana.

Mientras, el antipático hacia los humanos, Rodan, solo estaba sentado al borde de la ventana del cuarto, observando el amplio cielo azul, queriendo volar lejos, pero su lealtad a sus aliados era más fuerte que cualquier deseo que él tuviera, además de que había dado su palabra en quedarse con ellos en esta academia… eso y que no podía irse debido al hecho de que ya no poseía sus grandes alas de pteranodon.

Gojira por su parte, no es como que le gustara estar en la misma situación, pero no tenían de otra más que quedarse hasta que hallaran la forma de volver a la Tierra. Hasta ahora todo había resultado "bien", pero incluso él tenia sus dudas, la situación de este mundo parecía ser algo llamativa, en especial la parte del conflicto entre la humanidad y el Grimm, no se habían topado con una de las tales criaturas de la oscuridad, pero según Ozpin, estos eran seres que se encargaban de aniquilar a la humanidad y sus creaciones, no eran muy diferentes a ciertos individuos que existían en la Tierra, pero estas parecían ignorar completamente el orden de la naturaleza para concentrarse en la muerte y destrucción de otras especies.

Para alguien que se encarga de mantener el equilibrio entre la naturaleza y el hombre, le parecía un poco molesto que criaturas así existieran y a la vez le interesaba saber de ellos y de cómo poder enfrentarlos cuando la situación lo implique, digo, el rey de los monstruos y defensor de la tierra no se vería intimidado por esta clase de bestias.

Y Anguirus… bueno solo era Anguirus, siempre tan determinado y con una enorme lealtad a sus aliados y amigos, estando más que dispuesto a ayudarlos a acabar con el Grimm si era necesario. Sin importar las complicaciones él siempre se mostraría firme ante todo lo que el mundo, o al menos este mundo, tuviera contra el anquilosaurio.

\- Bueno… entonces ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?, digo no pienso quedarme aislado en este espacio tan reducido para siempre ¿saben? – Mencionó el chico pteranodon hacia sus compañeros.

\- No lo sé, este lugar no es tan malo… bueno, es cierto que no estuvimos en nuestra mejor forma y que ahora nos vemos "diferentes", pero vamos, podría ser peor – Anguirus portándose un poco optimista ante la situación actual e intentando calmar la molestia de su amigo.

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte Rodan, entiendo cómo te sientes, todos aquí estamos en las mismas que tú, pero tenemos mantener un poco de discreción para evitarnos problemas con los seres de este mundo – Dijo Gojira a su aliado.

Dando un suspiro antes de hablar, Rodan miro fijamente a su amigo de cabello gris.

\- Esta bien, lo siento, enserio, es que aún no puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando – Dijo Rodan tratando de contener sus malos sentimientos.

\- Te entiendo amigo, pero ahora mismo estamos en una situación en la cual debemos ser pacientes y no dejarnos llevar por nuestra furia – Aconsejó sabiamente apoyando la palma de su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Esta clase de comportamiento de parte del fauno lagarto le agradaba a la joven polilla. El imponente Rey de los monstruos mostrándose listo y sabio, era de las cosas que el admiraba de él, no siempre se tenía la oportunidad de ver este lado del conocido como Godzilla.

\- Además, no estaremos por mucho en este cuarto, la profesora, ¿Goodwitch?, si, dijo que no enviaría a uno de los aprendices para que nos guíe por este lugar - y no se equivocaba con eso.

\- Supongo que tienes razón –

Cual momento oportuno, terminando la conversación entre ambos kaijus, un par de golpes a la puerta del cuarto se oyeron llamando la atención de estos. El chico de la cola escamosa se dirigió hacia la puerta, mirando la perilla y tratando de recordar como es que funcionaban para dar paso al interior y al exterior, _"¿Creo que debía girar esta cosa y luego halar de ella?"_ , pensó.

Efectivamente la puerta se abrió al realizar la acción que pensó, dando vista de quien se encontraba afuera en el pasillo.

\- ¡Hola! – Sonó una voz dulce y animada de la persona fuera de la habitación.

Era una chica joven de baja estatura de cabello negro con tonalidades rojas y ojos plateados, con vestimenta roja y negra, sonriéndole de manera alegre, pero no venía sola, detrás de ella había otras tres jóvenes, un poco más altas que la de ojos de plata.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Hola? – Dijo kaiju de ojos naranjas a la chica, sintiéndose un poco extrañado al ser saludado con ese tipo de actitud.

\- Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Ruby Rose – Dijo la chica extendiendo su brazo en frente del kaiju para estrechar su mano.

Gojira imitó a la chica, dándole la mano para estrecharla ligeramente y agitarla levemente.

\- Igualmente, me llamo Gojira, solo Gojira –

El resto de los aliados del chico fauno se acercaron hacia la entrada junto a él para tener una mejor perspectiva de las personas que estaban afuera de la habitación.

El grupo de cazadoras al ver mejor al grupo de kaijus, se percataron que los cuatro les resultaban muy familiares, dándose cuenta de quienes eran. Pero antes de preguntarles sobre el asunto, prefirieron presentarse primero.

\- Mi nombre es Weiss Schnee, es un placer – Mencionó la joven heredera.

\- Blake – Dijo la chica del moño negro con una expresión seria.

\- ¿Qué no son ustedes los chicos que estaban heridos en el bosque? – Preguntó la rubia, solo para recibir un golpe con el codo de parte de su compañera a lado, haciéndola recapacitar sobre lo que dijo - ¡oh! Perdón, soy Yang.

\- Es un gusto conocerlas, ellos son mis… amigos: Anguirus, Rodan y Mosura – Dijo señalando a cada uno de ellos.

\- Hola – Dijo el castaño saludando al grupo de cazadoras con la mano.

\- ¿Qué hay? – Dijo el pelirrojo de ojos amarillos con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

\- Kon'nichiwa – Dijo la chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules, respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia.

\- Y para responder a tu pregunta, eso seria un sí, pero ¿Cómo lo supieron? – Preguntó curioso el fauno de ojos naranjas.

\- Bueno verás… en realidad fuimos nosotras quienes los encontraron en el bosque esmeralda y llevaron a la enfermería – Respondió Blake.

\- ¿En serio?... Gracias, no sé cómo podríamos compensárselos, nos salvaron la vida – Dijo Gojira agradecido por la acción de las cazadoras, al igual que el resto del grupo.

\- Aww no tienes por qué agradecernos – Mencionó Yang

Ambos grupos se habían encontrado y presentado entre ellos, y antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier otra cosa, la chica de ojos plateados buscó algo en uno de sus bolsillos para luego sacar una bolsa transparente cerrada con un listón rojo y mostrársela al grupo de kaijus. El contenido de la bolsa era un misterio para los cuatro kaijus, parecían tener una forma circular y su apariencia era algo extraña para ellos, pero aun así podían percibir un dulce aroma proveniente de esto.

\- Supimos que eran nuevos en la escuela, y para darles la bienvenida, les hice galletas – Dijo la líder del equipo antes de entregarle la bolsa de galletas al kaiju de cabellos gris.

 **\- ¿Galletas?** – Dijeron los cuatro kaijus en unísono.

\- Si, la verdad no sabia que clase de galletas les gustarían, así que las hice con chispas de chocolate – Mencionó feliz Ruby – adelante cómanlas.

Los kaijus estaban confundidos, ¿se supone que estas cosas eran comida?, jamás habían visto nada igual, pero había algo en el aroma que les resultaba apetitoso. Tomando y abriendo la bolsa, cada uno de los kaijus agarraron una de las galletas que había en su interior. Gojira y Rodan observaron las suyas minuciosamente sin saber que esperar de estas, Anguirus olfateo discretamente la suya y Mosura solo sostenía la suya con ambas manos preparándose para darle un mordisco.

\- Itadakimasu~ – Dijo la chica de las antenas

Los cuatro mordieron un poco de sus galletas y dejaron que sus dientes y papilas gustativas hicieran el resto… el resultado: los cuatro quedaron con sus ojos tan abiertos como platos al saborear el dulce sabor a chocolate, mientras este se derretía en sus bocas y hacia más placentera la sensación. Al terminar de masticar, tragaron el postre.

\- Esto… es… lo ¡MÁS DELICIOSO QUE HE COMIDO EN MI VIDA! – Respondió el fauno de la cola espinosa, gritando de felicidad.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabe tan bien? – Dijo el pelirrojo rebosante de alegría en su voz.

Los demás no eran excepción, sin duda era lo mejor del mundo, Gojira y Mosura solo mostraban una sonrisa en señal de que disfrutaban del dulce, empezaron a comer el resto de las galletas hasta no dejar ni migajas, aunque por tal exquisitez se habrían dejado llevar por sus instintos y pelear por quien se quedaba con la delicia.

\- Eso estuvo muy delicioso – Dijo Gojira satisfecho por el postre, y vaya que tenia mucha diferencia con lo que usualmente él consumía, que era energía nuclear o incluso en raras ocasiones pescado.

\- En efecto, arigatou, Ruby-chan – Dijo Mosura a la líder del equipo RWBY.

\- Oh basta, haran que me sonroje – Dijo Ruby exagerando su expresión por el cumplido y el bonito apodo que le dio la chica, pero luego susurro discretamente hacia su equipo – ~ _Chicas_ _¿Qué significa "arigatou"?~_

Las amigas de la cazadora de ojos plateados solo encongieron sus hombros ante su pregunta.

\- Bien, supongo que es mejor que empecemos con un recorrido por la academia, ya que son nuevos – Dijo la heredera peliblanca.

\- ¡Oh es cierto! Se me había olvidado je, je – Se rio nerviosamente la joven cazadora, al recordar el por qué estaban aquí – bueno, adelante ¡síganme!

Los kaijus salieron de la habitación, Gojira cerró la puerta, para luego seguir al equipo de chicas por los pasillos hasta la salida del edificio, y así iniciar un tour por la gran escuela.

* * *

Media hora después…

El equipo RWBY y los kaijus ya habían recorrido la mitad de la academia, visitando lugares que fueron del agrado de ellos, la torre de Beacon, la biblioteca y los salones de clases, fueron sitios agradables, en especial para la joven fauno de ojos azules, quien estaba interesada en los métodos de aprendizaje que tenían los cazadores, a diferencia de sus compañeros varones, quienes al pasar por la cafetería Mosura tuvo que controlarlos para evitar que se dejaran llevar por su apetito voraz de kaiju y arrasaran con todo el lugar, afortunadamente logro contenerlos… apenas.

\- El grupo seguía su camino viendo los lugares interesantes de la escuela, mientras mantenían una conversación con el equipo de cazadoras.

\- Bueno, nuestra siguiente parada es la… Ay, La armería~ – Dijo Ruby con estrellas en sus ojos al mencionar el lugar al que se dirigían, debido a su fascinación por las armas.

\- ¿Armería? – Preguntó el kaiju de cabello gris.

\- Si, la armería, ya saben, por si llegan a necesitar refacciones, repuestos de Dust o reparar sus armas… lo cual me hace recordar… ¿Qué clase de armas tienen ustedes chicos? – Explicó la líder y luego preguntó acerca del armamento que utilizaban sus nuevos amigos.

Los faunos kaiju se quedaron confundidos ante la pregunta de la chica, nunca en sus vidas habían utilizado otro armamento que no fuese el que la naturaleza les había dado en sus formas de Kaijus.

\- La verdad, Ruby-chan, nosotros no tenemos armas – Dijo Mosura a Ruby.

Pasó un breve momento de silencio, en el que solo se escuchó un leve silbido del viento.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritó Ruby, alertando a los presentes.

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo? – Preguntó Gojira arqueando una ceja.

\- No, es solo que la mayoría de los cazadores utilizan armas para defenderse de los Grimm y sinceramente ver un cazador sin un arma es algo raro – Dijo Weiss.

\- Es decir, miren a su alrededor – Dijo Yang.

Todos voltearon a ver a sus alrededores para entender a lo que se referían, la mayoría de las personas sean humanos o faunos que pasaban tenían armas en sus manos, otros las tenían guardadas en fundas que llevaban consigo o incluso había algunas que agarraban las suyas de lo que parecían ser casilleros que descendían del cielo con propulsores cohete. Aunque hubiesen visto cosas aún más bizarras en la Tierra, no podían negar que eso ultimo no se veía todos los días, al menos no en su mundo.

\- Ya veo – Dijo Gojra reflexionando por un pequeño instante, hasta que una idea se le ocurrió – dime Ruby, en esta armería, ¿Crees que podrías a ayudarnos a conseguir nuestras propias armas?

Al escuchar esto la joven de la capa roja sentía las ganas de estallar de alegría por la petición del chico kaiju, pero logró contenerse para alivio de sus compañeras de equipo.

\- No sabemos mucho de armas, por lo que no sabríamos por dónde empezar – Explicó el fauno.

\- ¡Por supuesto!, les ayudare en todo lo que pueda, ¡Vamos! – Ruby avanzó, guiándoles el camino saltando alegre como niña en dulcería… o en armería en este caso.

...

El grupo habia llegado a una sala amplia donde habia varias mesas de trabajo con lo que parecia ser maquinaria avanzada sobre varias de estas, tambien se encontraban todo tipo de armas, desde las de combate a cercano hasta las de a distancia, puestas en vitrinas o colgadas en la pared. O incluso habia planos de muchas de estas por todos lados. Al fondo de la sala, había cuarto de tiro donde al final de este estaban dianas con siluetas de Grimm **(1).**

Para los Kaijus, las armas humanas eran fascinantes, aunque las armas de fuego les recordaban a sus constantes enfrentamientos contra los humanos en la tierra, aún así estaban interesados en su funcionamiento.

Ellos siguieron a la chica de ojos plateados hasta el interior de la sala, se podian escuchar leves murmullos...

 _\- ~Solo muevo esto de aquí, ajusto esta pieza de aquí~ -_

Mientras más se adentraban, empezaron a notar que habia una persona presente, sentada enfrente de una de las mesas mirando a través de una gran lente, como si se tratase de una lupa.

Era una mujer delgada como entre 26 o 28 años, de piel morena, cabello color melocotón recogido a modo de moño alto por un pin que parecía ser un cruce entre tijeras y aguja larga, y ojos rosas rojizos cubiertos por unas gafas de laboratorio y usando un cubrebocas. Vestía una especie de vestido corto blanco (parecía más una bata de laboratorio) con dos hileras paralelas de botones, usaba guantes negros de látex que cubrían hasta la mitad del brazo, medias que cubrían sus piernas debajo de botas de látex negro y tacón alto que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo.

Sobre la mesa tenía un arma con apariencia de rifle de francotirador, pero con ciertas diferencias, como la punta del cañón que parecía tener adherido una cuchilla y no tenia un cargador de balas, sin mencionar que era más largo que un rifle común. La mujer estaba viéndolo a través de la enorme lente mientras con sus manos sostenía un par de herramientas moviendo o ajustando piezas del interior del arma con estos.

La mujer no había notado la presencia de los jóvenes cazadores hasta que la líder del equipo RWBY habló.

\- Disculpe… ¿Profesora Peach? **(2)** –

\- Dame un momento por favor – Dijo la mujer solicitando que esperará un poco quien sea que la haya llamado, ya que estaba ocupada y le faltaba poco para terminar - _~solo un poco más y…~_ ¡Listo!

La mujer de cabello melocotón dejó las herramientas a un lado, se quitó las gafas y el cubrebocas dejando ver sus brillantes ojos y sus delicados labios pintados del mismo color melocotón, se levantó de la silla y agarró el arma para irse hacia el cuarto de tiro, donde agarró un cargador de balas para el arma solo que este tenían el símbolo de fuego. Las chicas y los kaijus la siguieron con interés.

Al llegar al cuarto de tiro, ella cargó el arma, y mirando por el lente apuntó hacia el centro de una de las dianas en forma de Grimm, una con la silueta de un Beowolf. Exhalando un poco antes de apretar el gatillo y disparar.

 _ ***BANG***_

Salió disparada una bala de Dust rojo que se dividió en cinco fragmentos, los cuales se incrustaron en el centro de la diana…

 _ ***BOOM***_

… y tan solo unos milisegundos estas explotaron de forma masiva, consumiendo el cuarto en una nube de humo. Los jóvenes se cubrieron los rostros por la repentina explosión mientras la profesora solo miraba hacia donde estaba la diana sosteniendo y apoyando el rifle en su hombro y una sonrisa victoriosa resaltaba en su cara.

Al disiparse el humo, lo único que quedó fueron los trozos que quedaban de la diana completamente chamuscados y la marca de la explosión en donde solía estar el objeto.

\- ¡Perfecto!, ahora, jóvenes ¿En qué les puedo servir? – Dijo la Profesora centrando su atención a las chicas y los Kaijus.

Ruby despertó del trance, en el que quedó por lo asombrosa de la demostración que dio la maestra con esa arma.

\- Bueno verá, sucede que ellos son nuevos en la escuela y necesitan sus propias armas, pero no tienen mucha experiencia con ellas, así que me preguntaba si ¿podría sugerirnos algo? – Dijo la joven cazadora hacia la maestra señalándole a los kaijus.

La Profesora quedó pensativa un momento hasta que respondió…

\- Sí creo que podría ayudarles – Dijo con una ligera sonrisa y luego volteó su mirada hacia los cuatro faunos – Por aquí chicos, díganme ¿Qué clase de armas les gustaría?, ¿podría recomendarles una espada-rifle cargado con Dust de fuego, o tal vez un martillo-lanza granadas que dispare Dust eléctrico, o mejor una lanza/lanza misiles de Dust? O simplemente ¡Explosivos de Dust que acaben con todo a su paso!

Los adolescentes se quedaron con las miradas en blanco por la seria obsesión por el Dust hacia la Profesora, algunos llegaban a tenerle miedo ya que cada vez que hablaba mucho sobre Dust ponía una sonrisa medio psicótica, solo le faltaba reír como científica loca.

Al notar las expresiones en los rostros de los alumnos, se aclaró la garganta y los miró con una expresión avergonzada al darse cuenta de su comportamiento.

\- Perdónenme, creo que me deje llevar un poco jeje – Dijo la maestra con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y con una risita nerviosa – Entonces ¿Qué dicen?

Despues de ese incomodo momento de locura de la mujer, los kaijus intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, mostrando unas sonrisas confiadas, como si los cuatro supieran exactamente lo que pensaba el otro…

\- La verdad, con todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, creo que tenemos… unas cuantas ideas para nuestras armas – Dijo Gojira a la profesora con una sonrisa determinada, dejando en intriga a todos los presentes a excepción de sus compañeros.

…

Ya habían pasado dos horas y media desde que el equipo RWBY dejó a los kaijus con la profesora Peach para crear las armas de los nuevos, ahora ellas estaban fuera de la armería con las puertas cerradas esperando a ver el armamento de los nuevos, de todas, Ruby era la más emocionada por ver que clase de ramas tendrían sus nuevos compañeros, la emoción la estaba matando.

\- Hola chicas – escucharon una voz familiar cerca de ellas.

Y al voltear hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz vieron a cuatro adolescentes.

El primero era un adolescente alto de 17 años con ojos azul oscuro, su corto cabello rubio desordenado con el lado derecho de este cerca de su ojo derecho y el lado izquierdo barrido hacia atrás. Podía verse que tenía buena condición física. Él usaba una placa de metal blanca en forma de diamante que terminaba sobre su abdomen inferior y otras placas que cubrían las partes superiores de sus brazos. Debajo de la armadura, vestía una sudadera con capucha negra de manga corta con mangas naranja rojizas separadas que cubrían su antebrazo, También usaba pantalones azules con un parche blanco en la rodilla izquierda, así como zapatillas negras. Y tenía dos cinturones cruzando su cintura, ambos tonos diferentes de marrón, con un par de pequeñas bolsas en ellos y usa guantes de color marrón hasta la muñeca con las puntas de los dedos expuestas y pequeñas placas de metal en la parte posterior de estos. Este era Jaune Arc, líder del equipo JNPR y cazador/estudiante en Beacon.

Al lado de él había una chica alta de la misma edad, llevaba su cabello rojo en una cola de caballo hasta la cintura, rizado ligeramente en un ringlet flojo, brillantes ojos verdes. La parte superior de su atuendo consistía en dos capas. La capa superior era una división superior sin tirantes de color marrón claro dividida verticalmente con algunos patrones de bronce. Era bastante rígido, manteniendo su forma sin soporte. También tenía remaches redondos o pequeños, redondos en los lados, que indicaban costuras pesadas. La capa inferior era un bajo escote en V de bronce. Llevaba una minifalda elástica, negra, de línea A y guantes marrones de longitud de ópera en ambos brazos. Ella llevaba una faja roja, hasta el tobillo, que le rodeaba la falda. En cuanto a los accesorios, había una pequeña placa circular de bronce junto a la cadera derecha, opuesta a dos bolsas con ambas conectadas a un cinturón. Debajo de su pelo, siempre llevaba una diadema marrón adornada con un par de pequeñas esmeraldas verdes. También lucía una gran gorguera de bronce alrededor del cuello y un brazalete de bronce en la mitad superior de su brazo izquierdo. Tenía elaboradas grebas de bronce que empezaban por debajo de la mitad del muslo antes de continuar hacia abajo en sus botas, así como un par de cinturones que comenzaban a la mitad del muslo y terminaban ligeramente por encima de sus rodillas. Y sus botas de tacón alto eran marrones con adornos de bronce, que combinaban con la falda y las mangas y llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Pyrrah Nikos estudiante/cazadora en Beacon, aunque también graduada y ganadora del torneo regional en la Academia Sanctum en Mistral, incluso llegando ser proclamada como la Chica Invencible.

La tercera del grupo era otra chica que tenía el pelo corto color naranja y ojos color turquesa. Ella usaba un chaleco negro con cuello que termina en su cintura. Un emblema de un martillo con un rayo se podía encontrar en la parte posterior. Debajo del chaleco hay dos capas de ropa, de color rojo y azul claro, respectivamente. Ella también usaba una blusa sin mangas blanca que formaba una pequeña forma de corazón entre su escote y clavícula, con una manga blanca separada en cada brazo. Ella usa guantes sin dedos a juego en cada mano. Y lucía una falda rosa que comienza en la cintura y terminaba a la mitad del muslo. Sus zapatos eran una mezcla de color rosa y blanco con cordones rosas, mostrando su emblema en sus plantas. También usaba una armadura que comienza en el medio del hombro y el cuello y termina en la cintura. Ella era Nora Valkyrie, cazadora en entrenamiento, y la más hiperactiva del equipo JNPR.

Por último, había un adolescente con largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo que terminaba en la mitad de su espalda. Hay una veta magenta en el lado izquierdo de su cabello. Sus ojos combinaban con la raya magenta en su pelo, y su ropa parecía estar influenciada por la cultura china. Vestía un frac de color verde oscuro, de manga larga y abotonadura diagonal que es rojo en el interior, con ribete negro y dorado y puños rosados. El corte baja por el lado derecho de su torso y forma un collar negro alrededor de su cuello. También una camisa negra de manga larga debajo del traje y pantalones de color blanco con zapatos negros. Y él era Lie Ren cazador en entrenamiento y el más calmado del equipo. **(3)**

\- ¡Hola chicos! – Saludo la líder del equipo RWBY.

\- ¿Qué hay? – Dijo Yang.

\- Estamos bien, ¿Qué tal ustedes? – Preguntó la chica del cabello escarlata.

\- Oh bueno, solo esperamos a unos chicos nuevos a que salgan con sus nuevas armas – Explicó la chica rubia.

Después de unos minutos más, ambos equipos esperaban a los kaijus. Y hablando de ellos, las puertas de la armería al fin se abrieron, mostrando a los cuatro faunos con un nuevo y fascinante armamento:

Gojira, tenía ahora puesta una armadura parecida a la del líder del equipo JNPR por encima de su camisa, solo que esta era gris con bordes negros, con hombreras que parecían tener pequeñas espinas o eso era lo que aparentaba, también usaba rodilleras del mismo diseño, pero lo que resaltaba de él, era parte de la armadura que cubría su espalda, los presentes podrían jurar que vieron como una hilera de protuberancias de apariencia rocosa y puntiaguda se desplegaron, iniciando por debajo de su nuca hasta llegar a su escamosa cola, estas parecían desprender un leve brillo azul claro. Otra cosa que destacaba era que en sus brazos poseía una especie de guanteletes grises con bordes celestes que lo cubrían hasta los codos, y le daba a los dedos de sus manos la apariencia de garras afiladas, mientras sobre el antebrazo descansaba lo que parecía ser un grueso cañón **(4)**.

Anguirus por otro lado, usaba un par de muñequeras de cuero café y también llevaba una armadura como su compañero, solo que esta era café oscuro y cubría completamente la espalda dejando expuesta su el frente de sucamisa de tirantes, de la cual se desplegaron varias espinas cortas y delgadas blancas que recorrían por completo la coraza dorsal. En ambas manos sostenía sus armas, que parecían ser una combinación entre manopla (o puño de acero) y un Shuko de ninja, aunque en uno de estos, el shuko se desplegó completamente dejando un nuevo objeto en su lugar, se había convertido en un revólver apache.

Con Mosura, usaba una diadema plateada con una gema azul en su centro, que recorría su frente y rodeaba su cabeza, sus armas eran un par de tessen (o abanicos de mano) con sus respectivos patrones de colores amarillo y naranja, los cuales al cerrarse parecían más una cuchilla larga y delgada, pero lo que de verdad era impresionante era que al estar cerrados estos se acoplaron de una manera distinta formando unas pistolas, cuyos colores destacaban el blanco y naranja.

Y Rodan, él tenía lo más peculiar entre los cuatro, sus antebrazos eran rodeados una muñequera de metal que por debajo de esta salió una cuchilla oculta y por encima un par de pequeños cañones, hasta ahí todo era "normal", pero dejó boquiabiertos a todos cuando de repente su sudadera se abrió revelando una armadura roja oscura por encima de su camisa anaranjada, que cubría su pecho y abdomen, y extendiendo sus brazos a los lados reveló un par de alas que se anclaban a sus brazos. **(5)**

- **Woooow~ -** Dijieron Asombradas Ruby y Nora al ver lo geniales que eran las armas de los kaijus.

\- Si, wow - Dijo Yang estando de acuerdo con ellas.

Ambos equipos tenían sus rostros llenos de asombro por aquellas armas, aunque Blake y Ren no lo mostraran, debían admitir que parecían armas formidables, o al menos hasta saber de lo que eran capaces.

\- ¡OH DIOS MIO!, ¡CHICOS SE VEN INCREIBLES! - Gritó a todo pulmón la cazadora de la capa roja hacia los kaijus y empezaba a admirar más de cerca el armamento.

\- **Gracias/arigatou** \- Respondieron los cuatro faunos por el cumplido y el comportamiento de la chica.

\- Sip, en realidad son fascinantes, y la verdad estas bellezas son viejos proyectos en los que había estado trabajando, pero jamás crei que pudiera darles estos usos a la armadura anti-gravitatoria y la armadura flexible... ~ _aunque aún me preguntó ¿Por qué solo usarla en la espalda?~_ \- Dijo la Profesora de cabello melocotón quien se sentia un poco orgullosa y fascinada por estas creaciones, aún si cuestionaba un poco su diseño, luego sacó su Scroll y fijó su atención hacia los faunos Gojira y Mosura - Y quisiera contarles un secreto, Señor Gojira y Señorita Mosura, ese armamento que cree para ustedes era un proyecto basado en mis estudios del aura durante mi tiempo en Atlas...

 _\- ... Verán, estudie durante unos años con grupos de cientificos sobre su comportamiento, como sabiamos que las armas, en cierto modo, podían usarse como conductores de Aura y el Dust no era diferente, llegó a proponerse la idea de que se crearan armas que pudieran aprovechar la enegía del aura, solo en caso de que el cazador no estuviese preparado y ya no tuviera Dust o municiones disponibles en una batalla._

 _Hicimos pruebas con cazadores experimentados en el uso del Aura para comprobar nuestras hipótesis... pero por desgracia los resultados no eran prometedores... muchas veces los sujetos de prueba llegaban a presentar efectos secundarios como: Fatiga, Quebrantamiento repentino del Aura y Lenta regeneración, esto había resultado en más bajas que altas, por lo que el Consejo de Atlas decidió cancelar el proyecto._

 _Sin embargo, me encargaron a mi que me quedara con un par de prototipos incompletos_ , _los mismos que ustedes usan ahora, no me preocupe por ellos en mucho tiempo, tan solo les hice unos cuantos ajustes menores, pero cuando los vi a ustedes dos mostrar interés en ellos, al principio me preocupe por lo que podía llegar a pasarles, pero luego vi como estos empezaban a reaccionar hacia ustedes y sin que sufrieran alguno de los efectos, estaba impresionada en verdad… -_

Los kaijus y los cazadores escucharon con atención a las palabras de la profesora de ojos rosas, sin duda era demasiado.

\- Y ahora creo tener una explicación para esto – Dijo la Maestra usando su Scroll para ver los medidores de Aura de ambos Kaijus – Señorita Mosura, usted posee una de las auras más fuertes que he visto en mi vida, por lo que puedo deducir que se debe a esto que sea capaz de usar el prototipo, en cuanto a usted Señor Gojira, su aura también es fuerte, pero me temó que hay algo más… con mi Scroll pude detectar algo más, una especie de energía, creía que emanaba de su aura, pero luego me di cuenta que en realidad emanaba del interior de su cuerpo… probablemente sea su semblanza, probablemente…

La explicación dejó muy intrigados a los cazadores, estos chicos estaban llenos de sorpresas en verdad.

\- Bueno, creo que lo revisaré en otro momento, lo único que me queda hacer es desearles suerte y éxito en su travesía como cazadores, y si necesitan algo mi oficina siempre está abierta– Dijo la mujer mirando a los cuatro e inspirando a los nuevos alumnos - Algo me dice que llegaran muy lejos.

\- Hai, de nuevo, en nombre de nosotros cuatro, muchas gracias Profesora Peach – Dijo el joven kaiju del cabello gris.

\- No hay de que, que tengan un buen día jóvenes – Dijo despidiéndose del grupo de cazadores y kaijus.

\- Adios y gracias Profesora – Se despidió Ruby agradeciendo a la mujer para luego centrar su atención en los jóvenes faunos o en sus armas más bien.

Mientras caminaban por lo que faltaba del camino para volver a los dormitorios, las armas de los kaijus se acoplaron para ser hacerla un poco más portátiles; las placas y los cañones de Gojira; las espinas dorsales, los revólveres y las garras de los shukos de Anguirus, junto con las alas y armas de Rodan, ya no estaban a la vista, y Mosura cerró sus abanicos y los colocó en unas fundas que se sujetaban a las caderas de su vestido.

Los kaijus se presentaron con el equipo JNPR, quienes al igual que el equipo RWBY, podían decir que eran personas agradables con las cuales se podía pasar un buen rato.

\- Veo que ya consiguieron armas - Escucharon una voz familiar que hiso que todos ellos voltearan sus miradas hacia la dirección en donde provinó.

\- **Profesor Ozpin** \- Dijeron todos en unisión al ver de que se trataba del director de la academia caminando hacia ellos con su bastón y su taza de café en sus manos.

\- Buenas Tardes jovenes, Tambien puedo ver que han formado amistades con los nuevos - Dijo el director con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Asi es, y debo decir que no se ven nada mal~ - Comentó la cazadora Rubia mientras ponia su atención en el grupo de faunos, en uno de ellos en especifíco, el chico kaiju de cabello castaño y camisa de tirantes, con una sonrisa un tanto seductora.

El grupo de kaijus se quedó extrañado por el comentario de la chica, la forma en que lo dijo les resultó así, pero siguiendo su mirada podían ver que esta era dirigida hacia el joven de piel morena, en cuanto lo notó solo ladeo la cabeza en confusión y miró a su amigo Gojira, quien solo le respondió encogiendo sus hombros.

\- ¡YANG! - Gritó la heredera peliblanca molesta hacia su compañera por su comentario, el cual considero que fue un poco inapropiado.

\- ¿Qué? solo dije que lucen bien, no hay nada de malo con eso - Respondió fingiendo inocencia.

El resto de los cazadores y cazadoras tambien se sintieron un poco incómodos por aquel comentario, a excepción de Ruby, quien al igual que Anguirus tambien ladeó su cabeza en confusión.

El profesor Ozpín soltó una leve risa por el comportamiento de sus estudiantes antes de hablar.

\- Es bueno ver que se lleven bien, Ahora, creo que es tiempo que disfruten del resto del día y vayan a descansar, ya que mañana por la mañana tendrán que pasar la iniciación de la Academia -

\- **¿Iniciación?** \- Preguntaron los kaijus al mismo tiempo

Al decir la palabra "iniciación" alertó a los equipos de cazadores, ya que recordaban muy bien como fue su iniciación... en resumen, ser lanzados desde un acantilado, enfrentarse a un grupo de bestias de la oscuridad en un templo en ruinas, donde cada momento era una situación de vida o muerte. Sin mencionar que era una de las experiencias más aterradoras en la vida del joven Jaune Arc, en especial la parte del acantilado. Si ESTO era la "iniciación" no querrían saber lo que podría llegar a ser la Graduación.

\- Es una prueba y una tradición en la escuela que realizamos para recibir a los nuevos alumnos, asi que les recomiendo que esten atentos para lo que pueda interponerse - Mencionó el Director.

\- Eso haremos, muchas gracias profesor - Agradeció Gojira.

Después de esto los alumnos se despidieron del Director, para dirigirse hacia sus dormitorios y pasar lo que quedaba del día. Mañana seria un dia muy importante para los kaijus en este mundo.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, aqui esta el tercer capitulo de nuestra historia, tuve que dejarlo hasta aquí debido a que me salió más largo de lo que esperaba y no quería alargarlo más con otra parte que seguramente iba a ser mucho más extensa.**

 **Al menos ya llegue a la parte de las armas de los Kaijus, quisiera saber que tal les parecieron y tambien el personaje de la Profesora Peach. En el siguiente capitulo explicaré cuales son las Semblanzas de los kaijus Y tambien comenzaré a trabajar en el arco del Volumen 2 de la serie.**

 **Y Tambien el nombre del equipo aunque aún tengo problemas para decidirme... Un nombre que quedé chido con las iniciales: G, A, M y R... no sé XD, pero espero que para ese entonces ya haya pensado en algo. De todos modos espero que les haya gustado.**

 **y aquí les dejaré las explicaciones y comentarios que marque con un número a lo largo del capitulo:**

 **(1): Esta habitación me la invente completamente, ya que, bueno, nunca hemos visto alguna armería en la Academia Beacon, pero como es una escuela para cazadores, yo pienso que debe tener algun lugar donde los estudiantes puedan reparar sus armas, o al menos es mi teoria.**

 **(2): La Profesora Peach es una personaje que solo se menciono una vez en el episodio 13 del volumen 1 de la serie y en un capitulo de "RWBY Chibi", nunca se le ha visto, pero yo decidi aprovecharlo para incluirla en el fic, y como no sabemos mucho sobre ella, puede que moldee un poco su personalidad, gustos e historia; y para los que quieran saber como se ve un concepto de ella pueden verlo en esta pagina: _(_** **"deviantartcom/ art/Professor-Peach-concept-extended-634394315" _)_ o pueden buscarlo en Google como "Professor Peach RWBY", RECUERDEN: el diseño no es mio, si no del artista en deviantart "RainshadowArtist" por lo que el credito es de él.**

 **(3): Ay~ descripciones divertidas pero dificiles de hacer cuando tu vocabulario no es tan extenso, tuve que basarme un monton de la Wiki. Ya entenderan de lo que hablo.**

 **(4): Imaginenlos como los guanteletes de Yang, pero con un cañon más visible, y decidi usar esta arma, y no una espada o una arma común (como he leido en algunos fanfics) debido al estilo de pelea de Godzilla (el cual tiene semejanzas con movimientos de Boxeo y Judo según la wiki) y tambien quería darle algo no tan ordinario pero inusual, digo las armas en este anime son de las más raras y espectaculares que he visto.**

 **(5): Para que se den una idea, veanlo como la cuchilla oculta de asesino (de "Assasins Creed") y las armas de Tyrian Callows (de "RWBY"). Tambien pueden imaginarselo como un traje planeador pero con las alas más prolongadas y parecidas a las de su forma de Kaiju. Y si se preguntan por que solo Rodan Obtuvo sus alas en lugar de Mosura, les voy a confirmar que Ella tambien tendrá sus alas y que pienso explicar acerca de ello en el siguiente cap.**

 **Eso sería todo de parte de mí, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias para seguir continuando con la historia.**

 **Y que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo!**

 **Nos vemos Miix chicos Y Cozmiik, Fuera.**


End file.
